The Parenthood
by mypseudonym
Summary: When a Ministry adoption law forces Snape into parenthood how will he cope? Who will help him learn, and how will their relationship change? SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the years following the wars with Voldemort there were many adjustments that had to be made. One such adjustment was the installation of a temporary branch of the Ministry of Magic whose purpose was to address the needs of the thousands of war orphans. Following her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was chosen to be the head of this operation. Harry and Ron had both gone straight into Auror training, but Hermione had gone to Wizarding University. She had finished a degree in Transfiguration and was nearly finished with her degree in Education and Child Development when this opportunity arose. You might wonder how she managed to do all of this, but it did take a few years to get the orphan relocation program fully developed.

There was a law on the books that every Wizarding family who had less than two children would be required to take in a war orphan, as well as any single witch or wizard between the ages of 20 and 50. Hermione Granger was in charge of interviewing families and matching them with a child that would fit in well in their household. She had personally adopted a 6-year-old girl named Lilura. Lil, as she was normally called, came to work with Hermione every day to play with the other children. As time passed, the number of playmates she had shrank until there were only two remaining. The morning of what she had expected to be her last day in the business, there were only two children left in the playroom. Before noon, 11-year-old Max had been adopted and Lil was playing with 3-year-old Zoraida. Lil and Zo were very close, despite their age differences. Lil looked out for Zo very much like an older sister. She had asked Hermione if they could adopt Zo if no one else would.

Frankly, Hermione was a little surprised that no one had adopted Zoraida yet. She was young, which was what many of the younger couples were looking for. She was bright and friendly. She was a little mischievous, but not disobedient. Zo was a very good little girl.

Severus Snape had put this whole thing off for as long as he could. He was well within the age range to be required to adopt a child. The problem was that he just couldn't see himself taking care of a child. Sure he taught school and dealt with pre-teens and teenagers all the time, but a child was different. He only hoped that by waiting so long he could end up with a 16 or 17 year-old that barely qualified for the program. That way he would be off the hook after just a year or two. Finally, on a Monday afternoon, he strolled in the door of Hermione Granger's office to pick up a kid. He found Miss Granger herself sitting behind a desk reading a book and occasionally glancing over to a television screen. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, Professor Snape! Good afternoon!" she greeted, clearly surprised.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. I've come to do my civic duty and take in a child. I'd prefer the oldest one you have still available." he said lazily.

"Well, I'm sorry professor, but it doesn't work quite like that. I might have been able to find you a better match if you had come in a month ago, but now I have only one child remaining. And to be quite frank I'm not sure I want to give her to you."

"Miss Granger, you know the rules as well as I do. I am required to take in a child and, given that you only have one remaining, I would imagine I'm the only one that has not yet come to adopt a child. So, if you could please just push through the paperwork, I'd like to get back to the castle before dinner." he snapped.

"I think I should tell you a little more about the child you want to adopt first, professor. If you'll come with me please." she said before placing a sign on her desk and walking down the hallway. He stood to follow her to a viewing area with a large window in it.

"This is the viewing room," she said, "We used to have groups of families in here to watch the children and get a feel for their personalities."

Severus stepped further into the room, straight up to the window and looked around at the nearly empty playroom. It took a few seconds for him to find the two little girls who were currently coloring at a table in one corner."

"Miss Granger, you told me that you only had one child still available, but there are two in this room." he remarked. Looking at the two, he could see that his hopes of getting out of this arrangement quickly were to be dashed. Both of these girls were quite young.

"Yes, well, the older one is my daughter. She comes in with me to play with the kids. Little Zo has always been one of her favorites.

"Zo?" he asked, not even turning his head to look at her.

"Zoraida. She's three." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I don't know why I even feel the need to tell you this, but I'm not good with …kids. Especially not little ones. Is she even toilet trained?"

"Of course." Hermione said, laughing "She's not a baby. She uses the toilet and eats about anything you would, just in smaller quantities. She's really not that much different from an older child except that she needs a little help getting dressed and bathing. She also doesn't yet know how to read, but she'll get that quite soon I'm sure."

Severus Snape just stood in silence, looking through the glass. Hermione reached over and flipped a switch to turn on the speakers. There wasn't a lot to hear, but Severus could tell that he would be able to hear talking in the playroom.

"I'll tell you what. The playroom is just the next door down the hallway. I'll go in and play with the girls for a while. You just sit in here until you feel like you might be ready to come in. If you need anything, just hit this button and I'll see it from in the playroom." Hermione explained calmly. She headed out the door. Less than a minute later she appeared in the playroom. Both girls turned when they heard the door open.

"Mum!" Lil shouted and skipped over to her. Zoraida got up as well and ran over to Hermione. She scooped up the little girl and held her against her hip while kneeling down to hug her own daughter.

"Hi girls! Are you two doing anything fun?" she asked.

"We were coloring, but Zo was starting to get bored of it." Lil responded.

"Will you read?" Zo asked somewhat timidly.

"Of course I'll read to you, Zo. Why don't you and Lil go pick out some books while I get settled over there in the bean bags." she said, putting the smaller girl down. She walked over and moved a bean bag to sit facing the viewing room before sitting down. Zo came over with three books in her arms and commandeered Hermione's lap. Just a few seconds later Lil came over and squeezed onto the bean bag beside her mother. Hermione shifted and wrapped one arm around each girl so that they were all sitting very closely. She picked up the first book and began to read.

Severus watched closely for about two books before he decided that he could do that and entered the playroom. All three females turned when he walked into the room.

"Hello, Professor. Girls, this is Professor Snape. Professor Snape, this is Lil and Zo." Hermione said.

"Hello." Lil said quietly. Zoraida just looked at him for a moment before hoping off of Hermione's lap with the book and taking it over to him.

"Do you read?" she asked him, shyly.

"Yes, Zo. I like to read very much. Do you like to read?" he asked, trying his best not to be intimidating. It was a very difficult trick for a man who had spent decades trying to be as terrifying and intimidating as possible.

"Yes. Will you read to me?" she asked. Before he knew it, Severus Snape was seated on another bean bag with a 3-year-old girl in his lap reading some ridiculous story about a puppy. Zoraida listened intently but slowly grew more comfortable with him. Severus had to make an effort not to change the rate of his reading when she surprised him by leaning back against his shoulder or playing with the collar on his robe.

"Professor?" she asked quietly when he finished the book.

"Yes?" he responded, feeling less anxious than he had.

"Are you going to be my Daddy?" she asked with bated breath.

"I think so, Zo. Would that be okay?" he said.

"Yes." she whispered, cuddling into him after handing him a new book.

"I'm going to go draw up some papers in the office. Why don't you stay in here and play with the girls. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione said, standing slowly. Severus nodded and turned the page in the new book he was reading. Lil got up too and moved to sit beside him and rest her head on his arm. Hermione smiled as she walked out of the room. Sometimes she really really really loved her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hermione Granger returned Snape was sitting there looking quite helpless. Zo had fallen asleep in his lap and Lil was curled up on a nearby beanbag. Hermione fought the urge to giggle and just sighed instead.

"Miss Granger, what do I do?" he whispered, gesturing to the sleeping Zo curled into his chest.

"Okay I'll rescue you this time, but you're going to have to do this yourself sooner or later. Have you really never been around young children?" she asked, setting the stack of papers on a low table.

"No." he said. She gently plucked the sleeping little girl from his lap. Zo whined for a second and shifted around until she was nestled comfortably against Hermione. The young woman then walked back to the table and squatted down to reach the papers she had laid there earlier. With one look at her own sleeping child, she gestured to Snape to follow her out of the room.

"You make it look so easy." he said.

"That's because it is easy, once you get the hang of it." Hermione replied. She sat down at her desk and Snape took up the chair he had vacated earlier. She handed the contract to the professor.

"Look over that, initial at the bottom of each page then sign at the end of the last page." she said, pushing an inkwell and quill towards him. Severus tried to read the contract, but he was distracted by Hermione's efforts to wake Zoraida up carefully. Hermione would do something that would cause the little girl to shift around again, and even sigh or whine a little. Eventually he made it to the end of the contract and was ready to sign his name at the bottom. Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Zoraida? Would you like to go home with Professor Snape?" she asked quietly. The little girl turned to look at him sleepily. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Well then he's going to sign the form now, and then he'll get to take you home." she said, nodding and smiling at the professor. He signed his name with a little more flair than usual, probably because of the audience. Zo, suddenly awake, clamored down from Hermione's lap and climbed up in Professor Snape's.

"You're going to be my daddy now?" she asked him very seriously.

"Yes, Zoraida. I believe so." he responded.

"Okay, Professor Daddy, let's go home!" she cheered.

"Zo, why don't you go back into the playroom and say goodbye to Lil while I have another word with your new daddy." Hermione suggested.

"Okay." she said, skipping off down the hall to the playroom.

"Professor, I just wanted to warn you that see may have a little trouble adjusting to Hogwarts. Sometimes she gets nervous around adults she doesn't know, but a lot of the war orphans are like that for a while. Just take things slow and try not to force her into social situations." she said.

"I'll do my best, but the Headmaster and the other professors won't like having to wait to meet her." he replied. "I'm the only one there who was within age range to adopt, so they are very excited to have a young child in Hogwarts. There haven't been any professors children in residence for well over a decade."

"I'm sure you'll both be just fine." Hermione said just before Zo and Lil came tumbling back down the hall.

"Mummy, is Zo really leaving?" Lil asked, tearfully.

"Yes, she has to go move into her new home just like you left to move into my flat." Hermione explained gently.

"Zo, what's your opinion on ice cream?" Snape asked.

"I LOVE it!" Zo cheered.

"Me too. Do you think we should stop and have some before we go home?"

"Yes Professor Daddy. I think we should." she replied. Zo took his hand and practically dragged him out of the office.

After an afternoon spent in Diagon Alley eating ice cream and buying clothes, books, and toys, Severus Snape was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Zo was even more worn out than he was. She had fallen asleep in the walk from the The Broomsticks to the gates of Hogwarts. Looking at the walk up to the castle Severus was really wishing he had asked for a horseless carriage. It took him quite a bit longer to reach the castle this evening than it normally did. It took him even longer to reach this dungeon rooms.

When he finally opened the door to his rooms, Severus noticed that things had been changed. There was a door there that didn't normally exist. He placed the sleeping Zo gently on his black leather couch and warded the area extensively. He stepped up to the door and opened it slowly, wand drawn. As his eyes took in the room, Severus' wand dropped, as did his jaw. It was the largest amount of color anywhere in Hogwarts, much less his rooms. There was a small pink and white canopy bed in one corner with a bar that covered part of the open end. There were low bookshelves loaded with books and all kind of toys. There was a white chest of drawers and tiny vanity. There was even a little desk in the corner with coloring books and crayons. Sitting in an armchair beside the little bed was Headmaster Dumbledore who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hello, Severus. I hope you don't mind, but we thought we'd put together some things for your daughter. Miss Granger sent me an owl as requested telling me the age, gender, and clothing sizes for the child you adopted. I must say, we were surprised that you adopted one so young."

"Well, there weren't a lot of options left, but she's quite nice." he said, as he took their day's purchases from his pockets and began putting things away. It took almost an hour for Severus Snape to hang up all the little clothes, put away all the tiny little undergarments, and find space on the shelves for all the books and toys.

"By the way Severus, where is she?" the Headmaster asked. Severus stopped for a moment and looked around before running out of the room. Zo was definitely awake. She was sitting on the couch completely red in the face, screaming and crying. With a wave of his wand, Severus made all of the wards he put around her fall and hurredly scooped her up. For a moment he wished he had left the silencing charm on since the noise was almost deafening. She clung tightly to his robes, sobbing as he patted her head and her back, whispering I'm sorry. After a couple of minutes she had calmed down until she was just clinging to him and sorrowfully saying the word Daddy. Severus knew for sure that no one had ever made him feel more guilty for anything in his entire life than she had made him feel just then. The Headmaster wisely stayed in Zo's room while Snape was consoling his daughter. Finally, she was calm again.

"I'm sorry for forgetting that you were out here Zo. I was busy working in your new room and talking to my friend who came over here and set up most of your room. Would you like to see your room and meet my friend?" he asked. Zo nodded. He tried to pull her away from him to set her down, but she had two fistfuls of his robe and didn't appear to be interested in letting go anytime soon. He sighted inwardly and stood up with the little girl seated on his hip.

"Zo, this is my friend Albus Dumbledore. Albus, this is Zoraida Snape."

"Hello Miss Snape. It is very nice to meet you." Albus said.

"Hello." Zoraida responded, eying him somewhat warily.

"Zo, look at what a nice room your Uncle Albus and all the other teachers here put together for you." Severus said gently, moving a little throughout the room.

"Can I have that?" she asked pointing at the stuffed bear laying on the bed.

"Of course you can dear." Albus responded. She scrambled down from Severus' arms, ran to the bed, grabbed the bear, and ran back up to Severus, lifting her arms to be picked up. Severus remembered Hermione's warning not to push the little girl too soon and picked her back up.

"I like this bear, Professor Daddy." she announced.

Albus chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you two to get settled. It was very nice to meet you Miss Zoraida."

"Bye." she said simply, turning her attention to the bear.

After Albus left, he was finally able to put the little girl down in the armchair.

"Zo why don't you play in here for a few minutes while I order us some dinner?" she said. She nodded, still playing with the bear.

Severus placed an order to the kitchen to eat in his rooms that night. He didn't want to overwhelm Zo with a meal in the Great Hall just yet. They ate a nice, quiet meal in their rooms.

"Daddy, who is going to play with all those toys?" Zo asked him and she tried to spear peas with her fork.

"Well, you are. They're all your toys." he replied. "Uncle Albus and the others got them for you, plus we got some today, remember?"

"They're all mine? I've never had so many toys before."

That night Severus managed to help little Zo bathe and change into clean pajamas before he tucked her into bed. He put himself to bed not too much later, exhausted from the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, after breakfast in their rooms and meeting Winky the house elf, Severus Snape took his daughter on a brief tour of the castle and grounds. Her favorite part was going to the Great Hall. Severus specifically planned that visit for a time period when the room would be empty. The plan worked because she practically begged him to take her to dinner in that room. He took her out to the lake, the Quidditch pitch, and the greenhouses. They visited her new friend Uncle Albus in his office and the empty Slytherin dormitory so she would know where the students would live. He took her to his office and his classroom as well. By that evening he felt like Zo was ready to meet some more of the staff. He made sure that she got a nap in the afternoon so that she would be happy at dinnertime.

That evening dressed a little extra casually, in dark wash jeans and a black button-up shirt. He let Zo pick out her own outfit. She wanted to wear a little pink jogging suit. They were off to the Great Hall at just about the right time. He didn't want to be the first or last one into the room. As it was, they were the last ones to arrive. Albus had spread the word that Severus would be bringing the girl to dinner tonight, and everyone had arrived early to meet her.

Severus sighed as he opened the door and all chatter in the room stopped. Before she had even stepped in the room, Zo had taken a position hiding behind his leg, gripping his pant leg tightly. Severus hobbled along as best he could with Zoraida shuffling along behind him. Halfway across the room he stopped, whirling around and kneeling down to Zo's height.

"What's wrong, Zo?" he whispered.

"Daddy, we have to sit with strangers." she whispered back urgently. Severus turned his head and sighed with relief that they had attempted to make it easy for him. The two open seats were between Albus and Minerva.

"Do you like Uncle Albus?" he asked.

"Yes. He's very nice and he has candy." she replied.

"Do you think you could eat dinner sitting between me and Uncle Albus?" he asked.

"What about the others?"

"They won't hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you." he whispered.

"If you stay with me the whole time, Daddy." she replied. She then allowed herself to be picked up, carried the rest of the way, and deposited in the chair next to Albus. Severus slid into the chair next to Minerva.

"Good evening, Zo. I'm glad you could join us all for dinner." Albus said kindly. Zo looked at her new Daddy briefly before replying.

"I like this room. It has a pretty roof." Albus chuckled a little. Every other professor smiled, except for Snape. They made it through the meal relatively calmly. Albus made a mental note to find a booster seat for Zo; she could only reach the table and her dinner by kneeling on the chair. After dinner Zo made friends with Minerva and George Weasley, the new Charms professor before she asked to go back downstairs.

Because of the presence of Zoraida, Albus excused Severus from the staff meeting he was holding after dinner that evening. They said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the dungeons.

"Well everyone, we had just one item of business to discuss the evening before you are all free to go on with your evenings." he said.

"Isn't Severus' daughter just delightful?" Minerva piped in.

"Oh yes, she's a jewel. It's so good to have a child at Hogwarts again." Rolanda Hooch added.

"I think she'll be good for him as well." Minerva replied.

"Ladies please." George said, nodding to the Headmaster.

"Thank you George. This morning I received notice our Defense teacher hopefuls that none of them would be willing to take the job." Albus said gravely. "We need to find someone to take the position before the beginning of term. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Well, I happen to know someone who once wanted to be a Hogwarts professor. And I believe that, as of yesterday, she was out of a job if you catch my drift." George said.

"Oh yes, I think I know who you're talking about. She's definitely qualified for the position." Minerva added. "And that gives us the possibility of two children at Hogwarts."

"Then it's settled, I'll sent Miss Granger a letter first thing in the morning. Did she end up with a child?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes, she has a 6-year-old daughter. Lilura, I believe, but everyone calls her Lil. She's an awesome kid. Hermione has had her over at my Mum's house a couple of times." George replied.

"Well then, unless someone has something else to add, I would say that this meeting is adjourned." Albus replied. He waited for just a moment before pushing his chair back from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. I'm loving the response to this story so far.

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was walking back to her flat from packing up things in her office. She had left Lil under the care of Harry and Ron because it made the little girl sad to go back to the orphanage with no one there. It was somewhat amazing to Hermione that she had managed to empty an orphanage while still keeping it a place that the children didn't mind being.

She was grateful for magical powers given the amount of stuff she had packed and moved in the last two days. She boxed up all the toys and sent them to Wizarding charities. She organized every file and had them sent to the Ministry to become part of population record. She emptied dormitories of cribs and bunk beds. What she carried with her were personal possessions- trinkets from her desk and the photo album with a picture of each child and his or her new adoptive family. Some of the faces she hadn't known that well, but towards the end of the book she knew each child intimately. Thanks to magical powers, it didn't appear to anyone else walking through Muggle London that she was carrying any more than a messenger bag. She climbed the stairs to her second story flat and opened the door, wary of what sort of mischief had transpired in her absence.

The living room looked like a war zone. All of Lil's art supplies were out in the kitchen. An entire corner of the study was littered with children's books, with very few books left on the shelf. She straightened everything quickly with a wave of her wand and followed the shrieks and giggles to Lil's room. When she opened the door, Lil was riding on Ron's back while Harry followed them, shooting tickling charms at the little girl. Lil turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Mummy!" she cheered. Harry and Ron stopped suddenly and looked sheepish.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said.

"We were going to clean everything up, honest." Ron pleaded.

"It's alright. I've come to expect disorder when you two are in charge." she smiled, receiving a hug from her daughter.

"Did you have a good day, sweetie?" she asked.

"Sure did! We had so much fun! I love it when Harry and Ron come to play!" she cheered.

"Well I'm glad. Why don't you work on cleaning up this room while I have a chat with Ron and Harry." Hermione said.

"Okay Mum." Lil said, turning away and picking up an armload of stuffed animals. She walked back out of the room, Harry and Ron following.

"So what are you going to do now, Hermione?" Harry asked as they sat down around the kitchen table.

"I don't know. I don't have a job anymore, but I've managed to save up enough money to support Lil and myself for up to 4 months if we're careful." she said.

"Do you have any leads on a new job yet?" Ron asked.

"Not yet."

"Well I'm sure there's something open in the Ministry. They kind of owe it to you, since they gave you a temporary job." Harry added.

"I know, but I can't really picture myself being another Ministry clone. I need something with a little more freedom." she replied. She spoke while opening the kitchen window to let in an owl. She got very little owl post, as a single adult living in Muggle London with an active Floo connection.

She took the letter and fetched a couple of owl treats for the bird. She then opened the letter and skimmed through it once before her eyes floated back to the top to read it through again.

"This is perfect!" she said excitedly.

"What? What's perfect?" Ron asked. He and Harry rose from their chairs and moved to stand closer to her.

"It's from Headmaster Dumbledore. He's asked me to come to Hogwarts. Apparently they are in dire need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and they'd like for me to take the position!" she said excitedly.

"That's perfect!" Harry cheered.

"What's perfect?" Lil asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Lil, I got a new job. We're moving!" Hermione said.

"To where?" Lil asked.

"To Hogwarts! Oh you'll love it there! It's the most wonderful place in the whole world!" she said excitedly, squatting down in front of Lil.

"But what if Zo comes back to visit? How will she know where to find us?" Lil asked, concerned.

"Sweetheart, that's where Zo lives." Hermione replied. "You'll be able to see her every day!" Lil smiled and hugged her.

"In that case, can we move tomorrow?" Lil asked. All three adults laughed.

"Let me Floo the Headmaster, and I'll ask him." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron broke out the milk and cookies for a little celebration after Hermione accepted the position, while the witch in question went to use the living room fireplace. It was only two thirty, so the Headmaster should still be in his office.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Hermione said as her Floo call went through.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. What can I help you with today?" he asked.

"Well, sir…"

"Please, call me Albus."

"Fine. Albus, I just got your owl and I wanted to accept the position if it is still open." she said resolutely.

"Well then, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts." he said, beaming at her.

"Wait, there's something you should know before you hire me, Albus." she replied nervously.

"And what is that, Professor Granger?"

"I have a daughter. She would be coming with me to the school."

"I am aware of your situation. Rest assured your daughter is welcome here. I'm sure little Zoraida would appreciate her company as well." Albus replied.

"In that case, when can we move in?" she asked.

"Whenever you would like. Your rooms are already prepared." he said.

"Lil has requested that we move in tomorrow." Hermione said, chuckling.

"Wonderful. I'll have a carriage waiting for you at the gates tomorrow afternoon." he said, clapping his hands together once.

"Thank you sir." Hermione smiled.

"Have a wonderful evening, professor. We're all looking forward to your return." Albus said as he closed the floo connection.

Hermione stood and walked back to the kitchen where there were three faces looking at her expectantly.

"We'll have to eat quickly and start packing. Lil and I are expected at Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon!" she announced.

"Yay!!" Lil cheered as Harry poured the milk and Ron distributed cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione and Lil arrived at the gates or Hogwarts the next afternoon. They'd traveled from London after having lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. There was a horseless carriage waiting for them at the gate, which was nice because Lil was feeling a little queasy after their Floo journey. All of their possessions were packed up in Hermione's brown messenger bag, which was hung lazily over her shoulder. She took Lil's hand and helped her into the carriage before climbing in and shutting the door. Within a few minutes, they were standing at the front doors of Hogwarts. Hermione decided that they should sit there for a few minutes until Lil was feeling better.

After about 5 minutes Hermione was about to suggest that they go inside when the doors opened, and out stepped Severus and Zoraida Snape.

"Lil!" Zo yelled and hugged her friend.

"Zo!" the little girl replied. The two were instantly absorbed in their own little world as they ran out into the grass.

"Hermione." Severus Snape said in greeting.

"Severus. How are things?" she replied.

"Well, and yourself?" he asked.

"Well. I don't know how I'm going to get those two separated though." she said frankly.

"Why don't you just leave Lilura with Zo and me? We can return her to you after you've had a chance to see the Headmaster and settle in." he suggested.

"Are you sure you'd be okay?" she asked, somewhat worried. It was difficult to go from bachelor to warden of two in just a few days time.

"Hermione, we'll be fine. I'll return your daughter to you safe and sound, no worries."

"Thank you," she said simply before walking over to where the girls were sitting in the grass.

"Lil, I'm going to leave you with Zo's daddy for awhile while I get things set up okay. Be nice; he's still a rookie," she murmured before patting her daughter's pigtails and striding back to the castle.

Hermione walked alone into the castle and through the corridors in the well-known path to the Headmaster's office. It was somewhat difficult to be there again. She had barely been in the castle since the war. An placard in the entryway was the only monument to those killed in the battle for Hogwarts, but to Hermione the building bore many more scars.

She spoke the password and stepped onto the stairwell leading to Albus Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Miss Granger." he said, welcoming her with a hug.

"Thank you, sir." she replied.

"Now, I hate to bring it up, but you seem to be short something very important."

"Oh, we ran into Severus and Zo on the way in. Lil is with them now." she explained.

"Severus willingly took on a second little girl?" he asked, puzzled.

"It was his idea actually. He'll be fine though, they're both good kids. I mean, I was alone with them for a long time."

"Yes, my dear, but you came with a much more personable personality and some experience with small children. Anyway, are you ready for me to show you the way to your rooms?"

"Absolutely." she replied. He lead the way through the halls to a room on the second floor behind a painting of a girl with a parasol.

"This is Aurelia. She is the guardian of your rooms. I trust you know the way to your classroom and office from here?"

"Yes, sir. It hasn't been that long." she laughed.

"Good, then I'll be you and Lilura at dinner tonight."

"Still at 6:30?" she clarified.

"My dear, some things never change." Dumbledore said before walking away.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying "Chantilly lace" after the girl's parasol. The portrait swung open to reveal a rather drab set of rooms. All professor's suites were bland until they added their own personal touches. She unloaded the boxes and furniture for their living quarters into the appropriate rooms before shouldering her back once more and heading toward her office.

In her office, Hermione took more care into putting things away. She would be able to work in their quarters with Lil present, but the little girl would find sitting in the office while Hermione unpacked books and tools to be terribly boring.

Hermione had had a paranoia stage shortly after the war that resulted in having a variety of Dark Arts detectors and devices in her possession. These had been packed away for some time, but she displayed them in her office to add interest and decoration. On one wall she hung a picture of Harry, Ron, and herself taken the summer after graduation at the Burrow. On the desk she placed a small portrait of Lil taken shortly after her adoption.

It took only about half an hour to magically place everything in her office. Hermione then returned to her quarters to continue unpacking for a little while before she went to retrieve Lil. She wanted to get at least the furniture settled. Lil could unpack her own toys and books. Hermione arranged things in Lil's room as similarly as she could to the way it was in their flat. She magically painted the walls a champagne color to match Lil's new rose-colored bedding. In her own room she magically colored the walls a warm tan to go with her old brown and forest green bedding. She had long ago found earth tones more calming than others in her bedroom.

With the majority of the decorating done, Hermione left to seek out her daughter so that the rest of the unpacking could go on. She found the group still out on the Hogwarts lawn enjoying a sunny, student-free afternoon. Lil and Zo appeared to be playing tag while Severus Snape was reading under a nearby tree and keeping a reasonably close eye on the girls.

"Lil, come on. It's time for you to start unpacking your things!" Hermione called from the steps. Lil stopped and ran up the lawn to her adoptive mother.

"Bye Zo! Bye Sev'rus! See you at dinner!" she yelled. Hermione led her daughter into the castle and showed her the route up to their rooms. She introduced the little girl to the portrait and told her the password. Lil was thrilled with their new rooms.

"Wow, Mum! You've been busy." she remarked as she saw how much had been accomplished already. Lil could soon be found in her room unpacking her books and toys while Hermione hung up both of their wardrobes magically and started putting books on the shelves in the living room area. By dinnertime, they were both well settled into their new rooms.

Hermione was so excited to go down to dinner that night. Hogwarts had been her home for so long and now she would be making her grand return as a professor. George Weasley had stopped by for tea in the afternoon and let slip that all the old professors were looking forward to seeing her and meeting Lil. They were already fond of little Zoraida, and she had been in the Hogwarts family for less than a week.

Hermione and Lil walked together down to the Great Hall. The faculty ate, during the summer months, at one table in the middle of the room. Hermione knew that from when she had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas break one year. At that time, there are usually so few students left in the building that the summer routine kicks in once again. The only noticeable change now was the presence of boosters in two of the chairs. Lil's booster seat was much lower than Zo's, but she still needed a little extra help reaching the table. Hermione helped her daughter into her seat before sitting down beside her. Some of the professors had already arrived. Hermione greeted them all and introduced them to Lil, who would probably not remember any of their names. The little girl didn't say much; she was far to busy looking for her friend and watching the ceiling. Right on time Severus and Zo arrived in the room. Severus was not one for idle pleasantries, so it didn't fit his personality to be earlier than required for anything.

The next week or so passed quickly in the castle as everyone prepared for the arrival of students. Severus and Hermione took turns watching the girls in the afternoons so that the other could work anywhere in the castle or make supply trips to Hogsmeade or London. The girls enjoyed spending a few hours playing together each day either in the hostess' room or out on the Hogwarts lawn. Accommodations were slowly being made for them within the castle itself. A small desk was placed in Hermione and Severus' offices for use of little girls when their parent needed to work late. The Great Hall had returned to its school year arrangement with the addition of small, specialized chairs for the girls. The chairs were ordered after Zoraida fell when her makeshift booster seat shifted during the evening meal one day. Luckily, the little girl had only suffered a scare in the accident. It had been decided by Severus and Hermione that the girls would not be present at the opening feast. They would, instead, enjoy dinner in Hermione's suite chaperoned by Winky the house elf. Winky had been charged with the keeping of the girls during the school day as well.

On the day of the sorting the girls were moved to Hermione's rooms an hour or so before the students' arrival so that they could adjust to the evening and be well out of harm's way. As it was, they both sat, pouting, on Hermione's bed and watched her get ready for her first school appearance as a professor. She had carefully chosen a gray, knee-length skirt and button-up azul top to wear with her black robes. She wore sensible heels and took care in fixing her hair into a bun with curled tendrils loose and framing her face. The effect was somewhat like a relaxed, younger McGonagall, and it suited Hermione well. She had explained to the girls that dinner tonight was just going to be a lot of loud and excited students listening to the headmaster talk. She had even taken the girls up to Albus' office that morning so that he could read them the beginning of term announcements, short the one about them, and realize they were missing nothing. The result was that the girls didn't particularly want to go, but they didn't understand why Lil's Mum and Zo's Dad had to leave them with the house elf. Winky popped in about 20 minutes before the professors were due in the Great Hall to be briefed in child requirements and routines. The feast would be over before either girl's bedtime, but both professors wanted their daughters calm when it was time to get them ready for bed. Once Winky was briefed, Hermione slipped out of the apartment and made her way through the soon to be crowded and bustling corridors to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Great Hall was quiet, but the air was full of anticipation. The professors assembled in the hall prior to the arrival of students, but carriages bearing youth were on their way from the station and the boats of first years had pulled away from the docks. Hermione took the seat next to Severus and greeted him with a small smile. They had begun to establish a tenuous sort of friendship in the last week or so. It helped that Hermione was one of few who was allowed to see Severus interact with Zo. She was the one he turned to for help, unwilling to let any of the others know of his weaknesses concerning childcare. She was beginning to appreciate his way of doing things.

They were all settled as the students began to pour into the Great Hall. Some sat down and continued conversations with friends without so much as a glance at the staff table. Others looked up to wave at a favorite professor. Still others did a complete scan of the table before looking off into the distance.

"I remember how it felt my first opening feast from this table. How to you feel?" George Weasley asked from her other side.

"Excited… and a little nauseous." she replied honestly.

"You'll be fine Professor Granger. Just remember not to let them see that you are not on top of your ballgame." Severus added. Soon the two wizards were engaged in a conversation. Hermione paid some attention to the conversation, but still much of her mental faculties were buzzing away internally.

All too soon the doors opened again revealing McGonagall and the first years. She watched the youngest pupils make their way nervously through the long aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to the front of the hall.

"This is where the fun begins." George whispered.

"Aberly, Allison!" McGonagall called. A small shy-looking girl stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor." George whispered.

"Hufflepuff." Severus mumbled.

"Ravenclaw." Hermione breathed.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the sorting hat.

Hermione may have guessed the first student right, but that was not the trend of the evening. Overall, Severus was best at guessing the house. Hermione was not as bad at the game as George though, who guessed Gryffindor for every student. George clapped and cheered loudly for each new Gryffindor, while Severus applauded politely the new members to his house. Hermione clapped quietly for each new student. Finally the last student was sorted, and the Headmaster rose to deliver the announcements.

"Good evening. To those of you who are new, welcome. To old friends, welcome back. As usual there are a variety of reminders I need to address. New students, please be advised that the forest on school grounds is expressly off limits. Some of you older students would be well advised to remember that fact. There is to be no magic in the corridors and no experimental magic of any kind outside the supervision of a faculty member. We have one new addition to the Hogwarts faculty this year. Professor Hermione Granger is now on staff to teach all levels of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you will all make her feel very welcome here." Dumbledore said. There was a round of applause for Hermione who nodded gracefully in acknowledgement.

"Also, we have two further additions to the Hogwarts family who are not present this evening but will require some care on your parts. This year, for the first time in many years, Hogwarts has two small children in residence. The two little girls belong to Professor Granger and Professor Snape. While precautions have been taken for their stay in the castle, I hope you older students will take care around any unusually small students and, should either little girl be found wandering, return them promptly to Professor Snape, Professor Granger, or any convenient staff member. With all this addressed, please enjoy your meal."

The food at Hogwarts was always wonderful, but the opening feast was particularly amazing. Hermione was glad that she had followed George's advice and eaten a very light lunch. She dined on roast chicken, tavern carrots, green beans, warm yeast rolls, and hot apple pie all washed down with pumpkin juice. The overall effect was calming and tiring for Hermione. After the feast, Dumbledore bid goodnight to all the students and sent them off to their dormitories.

Hermione, Severus, and George all walked to Hermione's rooms together. They had all decided that a bit of tea before they began the nightly routine sounded grand. Hermione agreed to host since the girls were there and Winky needed relieved of her duties as babysitter. Her rooms also happened to be the closest.

The girls were busy playing back in Lil's room when they arrived. Hermione poked her head in to tell them that the grown ups would be having tea and Winky was going home before heading back out to the tea that Severus and George were serving already. A cup of hot tea turned out to be just what Hermione's full stomach needed in order to help it settle and digest. The three had a conversation about an article printed in that morning's Daily Prophet about a string of magical kettles being sold to Muggles as electric kettles. After about a half hour, George excused himself, and Severus went to coax Zo into going home.

"Mummmm! Can Zo sleep over?" Lil whined.

"Not tonight, dear, but I'm sure we can arrange that for another time. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us, so you and me and Zo and her daddy have to get a good night's sleep." Hermione explained.

"Okay." Lil pouted. Zo gave Hermione a hug and let her daddy lead her out the door.

"Alright Lil, it's time for your bath." Hermione announced. Lil trudged back into her bedroom. Hermione followed her into her own bathroom, which was decorated with frogs and started the bathwater.

About 20 minutes later, Lil and Hermione were curled up in Hermione's bed reading the next chapter out of their book. Zo and Severus were in a similar position reading a children's book in the armchair in Zo's room. Both girls had their stories finished and were promptly tucked into bed. Hermione then tucked herself into bed with the latest issue of Witch Weekly while Severus changed for bed and settled down with the latest issue of the Annals of Alchemy. Before long they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That morning, Hermione walked Lil down to Severus' rooms, which were to be the girls' hangout for the day. Lil was not excited about being left out of everything for another day, neither was Zoraida. Hermione assured them that someone would be coming to bring them upstairs for lunch. It was easier for everyone if the girls just had breakfast in their room. Hermione and Severus wished they could dine on breakfast in such a nice quiet place, but they were under contract to eat meals in the Great Hall except for rare occasions pre-approved by the Headmaster.

"Severus?" Hermione called as she entered with Lil. Zo was sitting on the couch with a book and Winky had just popped in a moment after she walked through the door.

"Okay, I ready. Let's go." he said, coming out of his room and fastening his normal black teaching robes.

"Professor Snape, what is Miss Zoraida to wear today?" Winky asked. Lil was wearing a miniaturized Hogwarts uniform that she loved, but Zo was still in her pajamas.

"Let her wear whatever she wants." Severus replied as he and Hermione walked out the door.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Mummy!"

"Good-bye girls."

Breakfast was a reasonably calm affair because most of the students were still sleepy. Today was a little busier than breakfast usually is though because of the need to hand out schedules to each student. Severus was busy distributing schedules within his own house while Hermione and George started eating. George was a big breakfast eater- eggs, bacon, and toast loaded onto his plate. Hermione had some yogurt, fruit and granola with her tea. Severus returned and ate some toast with tea before nodding at them and heading off to his classroom. Hermione got a letter from Harry in the mail

Hermione walked calmly to class. Unlike Severus who had second years this morning, she had sixth years. They would be fine if they were in the classroom before she was. Indeed that was the case; most of Hermione's class beat her to the room. They all appeared to be very excited.

"Good morning class. You're all just a bit early, so let's wait a bit to see if anyone else arrives." Hermione said, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Professor Granger, may I ask you a question?" one young man asked, his hand fully extended into the air.

"I believe you just did, but I'll allow you to ask me another." she responded.

"Are you THE Hermione Granger, war heroine and friend of Harry Potter?" he asked. They class was silent waiting for her response.

"I don't know about the THE part, but I am Hermione Granger. Harry Potter is a very close friend of mine from school, and I was active in the war." she replied. The class buzzed with excitement and whispers.

"Alright, everyone should be here by now, so I'll just call the roll and we'll get started." Hermione said. She called the roll and began class.

"Despite the fact that we are no longer in a magical war, Defense is still a vital part of your magical education. In here you will learn to combine the spells and tricks you learn in other classes. I will teach you some basic defensive spells to add to your arsenal. You have a textbook for this class, but that is not your most important tool. As far as defensive magic is concerned, your greatest tool is your mind. Defense is the way that you think about things and address problems." she paused.

"We'll be starting with some of the dark creatures, as they never go away. Today let's talk about Banshees. What do you know about Banshees?" she asked. Immediately the room was full of waving hands. She called on each student and put all of the responses on the chalkboard. It took a long time. Finally there were no more waving hands.

"Excellent. When you have the luxury, it can be very helpful to know everything you can about your attacker. You clearly know quite a bit about banshees, but there is still more to learn. For homework I'd like you to take a piece of parchment and fold it like so." she said, grabbing a piece of parchment from her desk and folding it in half longways. She folded it back the other way as well so that the paper would lay flat with a definite crease in the middle.

"On the left side, I'd like you to list everything you can find out about banshees. The list we've made in class is a good place to start. Chapter 3 in your textbook is also a good reference about banshees. Once you have filled the left side of the parchment with relevant information, move to the right side. On the right side, I want you to list at least 6 spells that you could use against a banshee that would buy you more time. Remember that the most effective weapon a banshee has is her voice, but that won't stop her from attacking you physically if necessary. Don't stop at disabling her voice because that alone would not keep you safe. All right, copy down the information from the chalkboard if you don't already have it. When you are finished, you may go."

Some of the sixth year students were able to leave a few minutes early, most were a minute or so late, but they were all excited about class and the interesting assignment. With the first year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class that came next Hermione had a much slower approach. She engaged them in a discussion about what Defense means. They didn't know any spells yet and had almost no wand control. That particular class had just come from George Weasley's Charms class where he taught them the tickling charm. It was basic and none of the possible mispronunciations were painful or dangerous. Hermione restricted the wand use in this class to a discussion of proper wand care and wear. She remembered being a first year and having no idea if she should carry her wand in her pocket or slide it up her sleeve, tuck it into her pants, or place if behind her hair. This class was much the same way. More than half of them were carrying their wands somewhere that accidental magic could result to serious damage to themselves.

After the first year class, Hermione swung down to the dungeons to get the girls for lunch. Severus was closer, but he was brewing with fifth years, so he had no idea how long he would be cleaning up or if he would even make it to lunch and keep out of the hospital wing. Lil and Zora were both very hungry and very excited about having lunch in the Great Hall with everyone else. Winky seemed worn out from a morning spent with the children. Hermione told her to have some coffee with her lunch and escorted the girls out of the room. Hermione didn't think Severus would be happy with his daughter's choice of wardrobe for lunch, but she didn't have time to make the little girl change clothes. And, Severus did say that she could wear whatever she wanted today. When she saw just a couple of Slytherin students walking up from their common room, Zora refused to move and required that she be carried to lunch. She was just so nervous around new people. Hermione obliged this time and walked into the Great Hall with Zora slung over one hip and Lil skipping happily at her side. Many of the students stopped to look as they walked past.

"Hermione, they're staring at us. Do they not like us?" Zora whispered in Hermione's ear.

"It's not that they don't like you, sweetie. This is new and different to them too. They just need a little time to get used to it." Hermione explained.

She made her way to the staff table where Lil and Zora's chairs were now set up and helped the girls into their seats. She then sat down between Zora and George. Normally she would have sat beside Lil, but Zora was so nervous and Lil was happily waving to the other professors down the table. Zora was looking around almost frantically.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked.

"He's on his way, Zo. He's coming." Hermione said. Zo was starting to really get upset, and Hermione was hoping the bomb wouldn't blow before Severus got there.

It did. When the food magically appeared Lil came back from where she had been visiting with Hagrid and Zora through the biggest fit. Hermione had plucked her off of her chair and was siting with the little girl in her lap, but she was still sobbing and shaking with fear. Some of the students were looking up at the staff table strangely. Hermione was about to get up and take her out of the room when Severus entered at the other end of the Great Hall.

"Look, Zora. He's here now. It's okay." she whispered. Zora turned her little head and promptly scrambled out of Hermione's lap. She ran somewhat blindly around the staff table and up the aisle between student tables holding her arms out. Severus looked a little bewildered as he scooped up his young daughter, elaborate princess dress and all and carried her the rest of the way up to the table. The students were all staring at them, mouths gaping open until Severus hit each and every one of them with a death glare.

"Professor Granger," he said as he sat down on the other side of Lil, "what is this that my daughter is wearing?"

"I believe it is her princess dress. I didn't have time to make her change without being late for lunch. In all fairness, you told Winky that she could wear whatever she wanted today. Personally, I could kill you for being so late today. Zo was about ready to cause a scene looking for you." Hermione replied somewhat angrily. She had magically cleaned the tears and snot from her robes. Zo was sitting somewhat calmly in Severus' lap now eating a cheese sandwich. Her red eyes and nose were the only signs that there had been a problem.

After lunch Zo was sentenced to nap, and Hermione only had one more class that day. She decided to just take Lil with her to teach the 7th years. She settled Lil behind her desk in the classroom. She read Lil the letter Harry had written them and invited her to write something in response to Harry's letter. Lil decided she would write Harry a letter and draw him a picture. She sat at the desk surrounded by parchment and crayons. Hermione cast a myriad of protective spells on the area around her desk to keep Lil safe from anything that may happen in the lesson. She magically moved all of the tables to the edges of the room and placed two lines of tape about eight fee apart in the middle of the room.

The seventh year students filed into the room excited for what could occur. The first and sixth years had been thrilled with their lessons and in awe of Professor Granger's presence. The students were surprised to see the tables all pushed off to the side. This was different.

"Place your bags on one of the tables and choose a spot on one of the lines." Hermione told them as far as explanations were concerned. She called the roll and turned to the class.

"As seventh years, your instruction in Defensive spells is almost at an end. After graduation you will learn spells as you see them used on you or someone else. I will endeavor this year to give you as much functional knowledge as I can. This month we're going to talk about dueling. Dueling has become less popular in the last hundred years or so as a means of solving disputes, but it is an effective way to see where your magical skills lay. To those of us who were trained during and for the war, this is a game. The objects of a duel are simple- disable and destroy your opponent. We have now almost eliminated the destroy element. For our purposes, your goal is to disable your opponent without causing him or her lasting physical harm. Dueling is something to be done only in my presence. You do not do this in your common rooms or in the corridors. Do not use it for revenge or embarrassment of another student. If you need extra help, you will come directly to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Granger." the class chorused, excited that they were getting to do something like this.

"Well then, let's see if my dueling partner has arrived and the two of us can show you how this is done." Hermione said, walking toward the door to the classroom. She opened it to admit George Weasley. George didn't have a class at this moment and agreed to come help Hermione with a demonstration. Few of the war veterans would pass up a chance to play.

"Afternoon everyone." he said walking into the room. He shucked his teaching robes and stood there in Muggle pants and shirt with a vest. Hermione too took off her teaching robe and transfigured her heels into lightweight sneakers.

"Hey Lil!" George waved as Hermione prepared herself. Lil looked up and waved back at him.

"Hermione, is she well enough protected?" he asked quietly.

"No George, I'm just leaving my daughter out to catch any stray spells. Yes she's safe. Nothing is getting through those wards. See?" She fired a complicated round of spells into the bubble surrounding her desk area. Lil colored on, perfectly oblivious. George nodded and took his place at one end of the tunnel formed by seventh years.

"Rules, Professor Granger?" he asked.

"No damage, no silent spells, no wandless magic, no animagi, disable only." she rattled off.

"Gee, take all the fun of it why don't you." George grumbled. The kids laughed.

"Okay Professor Weasley, we'll do it my way once, then you can set the rules." Hermione said.

"Excellent." he replied, grinning. The kids were going to get a show today.

The two professors stood at either end of each other and bowed. George counted to three before firing off his first shot- a Stupify at Hermione. Hermione ducked and shot a Jelly Legs Jinx at George. George crumpled to the ground but his Hermione with a sneezing charm. She responded with an Engorgio aimed at George's nose, which quickly began growing. George shot back with a Body Bind that Hermione managed to dodge and knock back at him. George hit the floor with a soft thud and Hermione claimed victory. She performed a Finite Incantatem on herself before hitting George with the same spell and helping him off the floor. They were both laughing.

"Class, that's the basics of what we're going to be doing for the next few weeks. It can be very fun as long as you remember that it is a game and your intent is not to cause lasting harm to anyone.

"Alright class, now give us just a minute and we'll show you how we do this. The Golden Trio used to do this every day to keep their skills sharp." George said.

"You know I hate that nickname." Hermione replied.

"I know. Kids, you might want to go have a seat on top of those tables; this will take some space. Professor, you might want to do something with that skirt." George said.

Hermione nodded and jogged through the door into her office. She emerged a split second later in a nylon running suit. George too took a second in the office to transfigure his clothes into his own training suit. Hermione cast the beginnings of a protective bubble around them. She was going to let George cast the specific wards, but she went ahead setting it so that no spells could leave the bubble so that the students would be protected. George added spells to block anyone from coming in or out, to make the surface bouncy and to absorb spells that hit the wall.

"Okay Granger, you ready to see that floor?" he taunted.

"Weasley you know the only time I'll be near that floor will be when I pick your sorry behind off of it." Hermione responded. They took fighting stances.

"Rules?" she asked.

"No damage." George replied.

Hermione waited for a moment. "That's it?" she asked.

"Yep." George replied.

"Okay, fire when ready." Hermione said, resuming her fighting stance and slowly circling the bubble.

The battle started out utterly silent as both used silent and sometimes wandless spellwork. George tried to attack Hermione from two sides using a Patronus, but Hermione dodged that and other spells by turning into her Animagus form, a sleek black panther. For about fifteen minutes the witch and wizard bounced around the bubble; they were both thrown into the side of it several times. Hermione finally one with a well-placed hex fired at George's animagus form, a hawk. He hit the floor, which was padded this time. Hermione forced him back to human form. Instead of laughing this time, they were both panting. They were both a bit out of fighting condition. The students clapped and cheered as Hermione and George dismantled the protective bubble. They shook hands, and George left the room.

"Class, it seems we're all out of time for today. Next class you'll be the ones starting to duel, so I suggest you start reviewing spells and practicing your wandwork. Remember, there is absolutely no dueling outside of class," she said, catching her breath. The students made their way out of the classroom.

Hermione took down the bubble surrounding Lil and took a look at what her daughter had made to send to Harry. It was a book of pictures with sentences about all the things she liked about Hogwarts.

"Hi Mummy. Why are you all sweaty?" she asked. Hermione asked and led her daughter back to their rooms. She really needed a shower now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few weeks went well for Hermione. She was finding the routines of teaching while still keeping things interesting for her students. Lil and Zora, as she preferred to be called now, were settling in at Hogwarts. Zora was even becoming less nervous around strangers. She was now fine as long as Lil, Hermione, or Severus was there. Severus had encountered a couple of problems of being a father, but Hermione was there to help out. The two had become good friends.

This weekend was to be the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Hermione and Severus had both signed up to chaperone, thinking that the girls would also appreciate a little time outside of the castle. On Saturday afternoon the four of them were waiting in the entry hall. Hermione and Severus were checking names off of the lists as students assembled for the walk. Lil and Zora were standing in one corner, staying out of the way. Though they saw the students at lunch and dinner every day, they actually had very little interaction with any of them. Lil hadn't sat in on any classes since the first day, and they had sat in the faculty box during the Quidditch game. Zora had never sat in on a class and had been dropped off in Hermione's rooms on several evenings when her father had duties or detentions. Hermione hadn't assigned any detentions yet that year, but she had needed to leave Lil with Zora on a couple of nights when she had duty. Night duties lasted so long that the girls were allowed to have sleepovers on those nights.

Finally the students were ready to go and Severus, Hermione, Zora, and Lil were off to Hogsmeade. Chaperoning a Hogsmeade weekend really only meant that you were to be in the town all day. There had never been a problem in Hogsmeade, thanks to the age requirement and privilege status of the trips. They shopped a little before going to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Lil just loved to see owls at work, so they made a quick stop in the post office to mail a letter rather than send it out with a Hogwarts owl. The only store that they steered clear of was Honeydukes. The candy store was swarming with activity, so it would have been too easy to get separated in there. Hermione and Severus promised the girls that they could go in the candy store another time. Finally, it was time to head back to the castle. Hermione and Severus split up to do a quick check in each store for any straggling students. Once it was clear that everyone was gone or on his or her way back to the castle, they started the walk back. The girls were exhausted by the time they arrived for dinner. They ate very little and both fell asleep, despite the racket the students were making. Severus pulled vials of headache relief potion from his robe and handed one to Hermione before downing the other. Both girls were fast asleep when it was time to go back to their rooms. Hermione was struggling somewhat to carry Lil as dead weight. Lil was six, going on seven, and she was tall for her age. Severus saw her struggling before he had started to lift Zora.

"Hermione, let's trade. You just don't look stable." he suggested quietly. Hermione sighed and nodded. Severus gently took Lil from her. With his extra height and longer arms, Lil wasn't a burden. Hermione picked up Zora, who was much more comfortable for her to carry. They walked to Hermione's rooms where Severus put Lil down in her bed. Hermione then passed Zora to him and the two professors sleepily bid each other goodnight. Hermione then turned to her daughter who had to wake up enough to brush her teeth and use the bathroom at least. She didn't want to have to get up in the middle of the night when someone had an accident, and she didn't want all of her daughter's teeth to rot out of her head. Severus was having the same battle down in the dungeons. Soon enough, both little girls were sound asleep in their beds and both adults were relaxing in their rooms.

Severus sat down in his living room with some firewhiskey and the newspaper. Hermione changed into her pajamas and curled up in a chair with a novel. Both of them were thinking about that day and how much fun they had.

Monday morning when they were walking to breakfast from leaving the children in Hermione's room for the day, Severus turned to Hermione and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I had a really good time on Saturday." he said quietly.

"I had a nice time as well. It was good to get out of the castle." she replied, a little unsure of what was going on. She and Severus usually talked on the way to breakfast and they ate together at nearly every meal, but he had never spoken to her this way before.

"I was wondering if… you might want to get out of the castle again this weekend…maybe Friday night. Wait, that was stupid." he said, stopping and turning away from her.

"Severus, what are you trying to ask me?" she asked, concerned. She put her hand on his forearm.

"Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?" he asked suddenly. Hermione chuckled inwardly at how much it reminded her of some of the students.

"Yes, as long as you mean dinner without the girls." she replied.

"That is exactly what I meant." he said, a little more confident now that the worst was over.

"But right now I would really like some breakfast." she said, resuming their walk to the Great Hall. Severus checked to make sure there were no students around before he grinned and caught up with her.

Over the next few days, things were fairly normal between Hermione and Severus. He cleared it with the Headmaster for them to miss dinner on Friday. Minerva volunteered to take the girls to dinner in the Great Hall and watch them after dinner. All that was left to plan was what they were going to do on the date. This was the only part that he was used to planning, but for Hermione it was difficult. He had never planned something to do with a woman like her. He finally settled on taking her to one of his favorite restaurants in London.

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione still had no idea what their date was going to entail, so she decided to go seek help from the only one who knew.

"Hi." she said, surprising Severus who was grading papers in his room. He jumped and looked up quickly.

"Oh, Hermione, hello." he responded.

"I was just wondering what we're doing tonight." she said, walking farther into the room.

"What's your opinion on Italian food?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said excitedly.

"Good, then I suppose we're going to my favorite Italian restaurant in London. It's a Muggle establishment, quiet and classy. I hope you'll like it." he said.

"I'm sure I will." she replied. "I'll see you later." He nodded in reply as she strolled out of the room. They each had one more class to teach before it was time to get ready for their evening. He had explained to the girls that they were getting the special treat of spending the evening with Minerva. They weren't fooled, but they were somewhat understanding.

After Hermione taught her fourth year class she went back to her rooms to start getting ready. One benefit of being magical was the ability to multi-task beyond the level accomplished by ordinary Muggles. She soaked in the bathtub while different outfits appeared in front of her. She shaved her legs quickly and slipped into the knee-length classic black dress she had chosen for the evening. She paired that with a sterling silver necklace and a silver bracelet she had been given on her twentieth birthday. She magically fixed her hair into a barrette with a few curls coming loose. She applied very light make-up and chose strappy black heels that were very sexy but still surprisingly comfortable. By this point, Severus' arrival was imminent, so she magically cleaned up around her rooms. She didn't know why she felt the need to do this, since he had already been in her rooms hundreds of times. Since they were going to a Muggle establishment, she chose a black leather belted trench coat to put on before they left the castle.

Severus had a little more trouble getting ready given that he had two little girls in his rooms. He distracted them with a movie so that he could shower quickly. He put on clean and crisp black dress pants and a fresh white shirt. He pulled a black sweater on over the shirt so that he would have a more relaxed and worldly look than his ordinary clothes. Freshly shined black shoes and he was ready to go. He read with the girls until Minerva arrived to take them to dinner. She looked at him approvingly.

"You certainly clean up nice, Severus." she said before heading out the door with two little girls in tow. Severus counted to five hundred after the left before he grabbed his black Muggle blazer and headed upstairs. Despite the fact that everyone should now be at dinner, he still took a back way up to Hermione's rooms. He stared at the portrait for a moment and determined that, given the nature of his visit, he should not just let himself in. A moment later, Hermione was standing in the doorway looking utterly radiant.

"You look… amazing." he stuttered, still utterly gob-smacked at her beauty.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." she replied, tying the belt on her coat.

"Shall we go?" he asked. She nodded and took his arm. They walked out of the castle and down the path to the front gates where Severus would Apparate them to their destination.

The restaurant was wonderful. It was very small, surrounded by the brightness and business of downtown London. Severus was truly a regular here as the maitre'd showed them immediately to a booth in the back where she could just picture Severus eating. The good smells and soft music combined with the walking made them both feel very relaxed and soon the two were laughing over a bottle of wine while they waited for their meals.

After dinner they walked hand-in-hand through the streets, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They were both painfully aware that they would have to return to Hogwarts soon. Right before the apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, when he had his arms around Hermione, Severus bent down and gave her a quick kiss. She surprised him when the reappeared in Hogsmeade by grapping him by the lapels and kissing him long and tenderly. After a minute or so, when they finally broke the kiss, Hermione smiled at him and Severus couldn't suppress a smile in return. They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way up to the school and down to stand outside Severus' rooms. Hermione stopped him before he opened the heavy door.

"I just wanted to tell you, before you open that door and our lives get crazy again, that I had a really great time with you tonight." she said quietly.

"I had a wonderful time with you as well, Hermione, and I hope we can go out again soon." he murmured. They kissed quickly again before he opened the door. Hermione was the first one in the living room. Lil and Zora were asleep on the floor and Minerva was asleep on the sofa. Hermione chuckled quietly.

"I think they wore out their babysitter," she whispered. Severus came over to look at the scene in his living room.

"It rather looks that way doesn't it," he said. He walked around to the other side of the couch and gently shook the woman's shoulder.

"Oh Severus, you're back." she said groggily.

"Yes, you're officially off duty now. Why don't you get some rest Minerva; you look beat." Hermione said quietly.

"Yes… yes, I think I will." Minerva said, still mostly asleep. She grabbed her cloak and staggered out of the room. Meanwhile, Severus had picked Zora up off the floor and put her in her own bed. Hermione looked at Lil and wondered just how this was going to work. She could barely carry Lil on a good day, but not in her good dress and high heels. Severus reappeared and shucked out of his coat before hefting Lil.

"Come on, Zora will be fine to sleep alone for a few minutes." he said. They walked back upstairs to Hermione's rooms where he carefully tucked Lil into bed. Hermione rewarded him for his gallant move with another long kiss before he went back to the dungeons.

"Good night." she whispered, pressing her forehead to his as their kiss broke.

"Good night." he whispered back huskily, looking deep into her eyes. He left her rooms and hurried back to the dungeons. Even a sleeping three-year-old couldn't be left alone for more than a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day it was as if their whole relationship had begun to change. Suddenly, Hermione and Severus started seeing each other differently. There were meaningful glances, whispered conversations and brief exchanges in the corridors. Zora and Lil, however, appeared to be oblivious.

"Daddy! I need you!" Zora yelled. Severus came running into the room as if his hair were on fire.

"What's wrong?" he asked, harried. He was in the shower, so he was wearing only his bathrobe and had dripping wet hair plastered to his face.

"My shoe is untied." Zora said, holding up one leg from her seat on the couch.

"Zoraida Beatrice Snape! You cannot yell for me like something was hurting you unless something IS hurting you! I was in the shower for Merlin's sake! Your shoe could have waited another five minutes!" he bellowed. He spelled her shoe tied extra tightly and stormed back into his bathroom to finish showering. He had just picked Zora up from Hermione's rooms after he finished classes, and he just needed a couple of minutes to shower off all the grime from supervising Potions classes all day.

Little did he know that while he was grumbling to himself in the shower, Zora slid off the couch and left their rooms.

Zora was very upset that her Daddy had yelled at her like that. He had never yelled at her like that before. All she had wanted was to have her shoe tied so that she wouldn't fall. She should have learned to tie her own shoes. Her Daddy probably didn't like little girls who didn't even know how to tie their own shoes. She would go find Hermione so that she could get a whole new Daddy.

The problem was that the castle was so much bigger without an adult holding your hand. Zora wandered around for what seemed like forever looking for Hermione. Finally she found a noisy classroom and peeked in the door. It was full of very big kids, and at the front of the classroom was George. George was Hermione's friend. He would know where she was. Zora just started crying from the stress of it all. She pushed the door all the way open and ran up the aisle where George scooped her up.

"Hey little Z. What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked. The students had all stopped their chatter when she walked into the room. They weren't even waving their arms anymore.

"Hermione." she squeaked out before burying her head into his shoulder. George laughed and backed up to perch on the edge of his desk. He rubbed a little circle into her back.

"No, Z. I'm George, remember? Hermione is the lady with the long brown hair." he kidded trying to cheer her up.

"I need Hermione, and she's lost." Zora sniffed.

"She's not lost, dollface; she's teaching. She's in her classroom." George answered.

"I don't know where that is. I have to see her." Zora cried, clinging tightly to George's robes.

"Okay, Z. This class is almost over, then I'll take you to see Hermione. Is that okay?" he asked, not really sure what else to do. Thankfully, Zoraida nodded into his robe.

"Class, have you guys met Z? She's normally not this unhappy. I'm telling you; this is the coolest three-year-old on the planet." George said, addressing the class who were still watching them. Some of the girls were looking at the little girl like they just wanted to carry her around in their pockets.

"Hi, Z." one of the nearer girls said, "I'm Sidney."

"Zora. George is only allowed to call me Z." Zora responded quietly. Most of the class smiled and some of them squeaked out little awes.

"Zora is Professor Snape's daughter." George explained. Most of the students already knew that. The little girl was one of the most pitied people in the castle just because she had to be related to the greasy bat of the dungeons.

Just then the bell rang, and George dismissed his sixth year class.

"George, will you fix my shoe?" Zora asked as the students filed out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with you shoe?" he asked.

"Daddy tied it too tight and my foot hurts." she replied matter-of-factly. George laughed and sat her on his desk while he knelt down and loosened her shoelaces.

"All loosened up there. Now let's go find Hermione before she gets too involved with her next class." George said, placing the little girl back on his hip. He was able to move swiftly through the corridors, parting curious students as he approached Hermione's classroom. Her 7th year class was beginning to arrive.

"Hermione! We found you!" Zora cheered.

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry to bug you, but I had an unexpected visitor in my last class. She's been looking for you, but I don't know for how long." George said handing over the little girl.

"Zora, where are you supposed to be right now?" Hermione asked calmly after greeting the little girl with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"With Daddy." she responded.

"Does your daddy know you're not with him anymore?" she asked calmly.

"I dunno. He doesn't like me anymore." the little girl responded. "Can I come live with you and Lil?"

"George, could you watch my class for a few minutes while I deal with this? They're just practicing dueling." Hermione asked.

"No problem. You just do what you need to do." he said, gladly choosing armed seventeen-year-olds over sad tots.

Hermione took Zora back into her office and found out what the problem was. She sent a note off to Severus that she had Zora and she would be down to talk in about an hour. Hermione decided that Severus needed a little cool down time, and Zora needed a break as well.

Hermione took Zora back to class with her and relieved George of his class watching duties. They watched the students in pairs casting spells on each other. At first Zora thought it was very scary until Hermione explained to her that it was just for practice and that no one was actually getting hurt.

Severus had just finished changing and was exiting his room when a note in front of the fire drew his attention. That was the equivalent of intra-office memos at Hogwarts. He picked up the note and read it. It said:

"Don't worry. I have Zo. Cool off, and we'll be down later to talk. –Hermione"

Severus felt an entire range of emotions all at the same time: anger that Zoraida had left, shame for how he had spoken to her, embarrassment that she had gone to Hermione, and relief that she was safe. Severus sat down in his quiet living room and stared off into the fire.

After her class had finished, Hermione took Zora and went down into the dungeons. She knocked on the door to Snape's rooms. Zora was very nervous and a little miffed that Hermione was taking her back downstairs. Severus answered the door looking very shamed. Hermione carried Zora straight back to her room and told her to stay in there while she had a talk with Zora's daddy. Zora nodded and closed the door to her room.

Hermione plopped herself down on the sofa and looked at him.

"Okay Severus," she said, "what happened?"

Severus told her his side of the story, and Hermione filled him in on things as Zo had experienced them. Severus was shocked to know how much he had upset her. He was used to yelling at the students much more severely, and he never saw that kind of reaction. Hermione helped him figure out what he needed to say to Zora now before she coaxed the little girl back out of her room. Zora sat on the couch almost glued to Hermione's hip, looking at Severus like he was a bomb.

"Zoraida, I'm sorry I yelled at you. What you did wasn't right, but it wasn't fair for me to react the way that I did. You just scared me very badly when you yelled like that. I was afraid you were hurt. Then I got scared when I found out you weren't here anymore. I can't promise you that I won't get mad and yell like that again, but I'll try not to okay?" he said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. It would have been humiliating to have to say all of that in front of anyone but Hermione. It was Zora's response that really shocked him though.

"So you still want me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I still want you. I've never not wanted you. You're my daughter, Zora. No amount of yelling can change that." he said quietly. Zora didn't say anything, but she leaned forward and hugged him around the neck.

"Tell you what," he said, looking into her big, blue eyes, "let's go down to the kitchen and get some ice cream."

"Can Hermione come?" Zora asked.

"Why don't I go back to my room and get Lil, and the two of us will meet you in the kitchen." Hermione suggested, ruffling Zo's hair.

"Okay." she replied.

"We have a plan then. Hermione, we'll meet you in the kitchen." Severus said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months later and it was almost Christmas. Severus was doing much better as a parent, and his relationship with Hermione was growing. They saw each other as often as possible now and left the castle on rare opportunities. The students had gotten used to seeing the two professors together, but there was one shocked student who was wandering back from the library after curfew and ran into the two of them snogging in the corridor.

Hermione had snuck out of the castle and headed to Diagon Alley one afternoon to purchase a Christmas present for Severus. She ordered a lot of gifts for Lil and Zora through the mail, but she had no idea what to get for Severus. He wasn't one for anything impractical, but everything she could think of was so impersonal. She couldn't get just anything for the wizard with whom she was involved. She went into the apothecary to ask if they had anything unusual. She ordered him a small silver cauldron that was perfect for brewing the delicate potions that he loved to experiment with so much. She had his initials engraved on it as well. She also got a set of monogrammed potions vials in a carrying case for him.

Two days earlier, Severus had been browsing in Diagon Alley looking for Hermione's Christmas present. He wanted to find her something she would love; something that is as beautiful and unique as she. He wandered through almost all the stores before he arrived at the jewelers. Jewelry! Severus mentally kicked himself for not having thought of that an hour ago. He walked into the store and perused the displays while the shopkeeper was helping another wizard with a display of rings. Finally, the older wizard came over to him.

"Are you looking for anything special?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for something very special. I need a Christmas gift for my, for lack of a better term, girlfriend." he said.

"Any ideas what she might like?" he asked.

"She wears necklaces more than anything else. Nothing ostentatious. It needs to be beautiful, but understated." he rattled off.

"Ahh, just a moment. I think I have something you'll like to see." the jeweler said before disappearing into the back.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, the jeweler returned with a black jewelry box.

"I don't keep this out on the floor, because it's one-of-a-kind. I made this myself, and it's my pride and joy." he explained, setting the box on the counter. He slowly opened it to reveal a pendant made of crystal, diamonds, and white gold on a white gold chain. It was all one color and simply designed, but the gems were of high quality and the whole thing seemed to sparkle when the light hit it.

"That's perfect. I'll take it," he said, staring in awe at the necklace. The jeweler smiled at him and closed the box.

"How would you like to pay for it, sir?" he asked. Severus gave him his vault number at Gringotts so that he could be billed. A few minutes later Severus was walking out of the store to a designated Apparation point with the necklace wrapped up in its box and tucked into his cloak. He stowed the necklace safely in one of his dresser drawers.

The Headmaster decided that they would have a Yule Ball for all students aged 4th year and above and all faculty members. The ball was set for December 22nd, as the students would be departing on the 23rd. Severus wasted no time in asking Hermione to accompany him, even though he didn't really need to ask. Hermione was delighted to choose a beautiful dress for the ball and have a night with Severus. Even though students would surround them, childcare had been arranged for the night. They would all be leaving for Severus' family home after the students were seen safely off.

The night of the ball, it was Hermione's turn to get ready with children underfoot. It wasn't as difficult for her as the girls were intent on watching her get ready. They sat on her bed with a host of plush animals playing while she showered, dressed, and fixed her hair and make-up. She wore a teal halter gown that had a jeweled pattern at the waist that made it look belted. She had a bracelet that matched the jeweled beading on her dress and paired the ensemble with strappy brown heels. She fixed her hair so that it hung down her back in waves but was pulled away from her face. The girls had gone out to the living room a few minutes earlier, so she walked out her bedroom door for final approval.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, spinning around without really looking into the room.

"Beautiful!" Lil cheered.

"Wow!" was Zora's response.

"Utterly ravishing. You'll make all the other women there jealous." Severus said. Hermione stopped suddenly; she hadn't realized that he had already arrived.

"Severus, I didn't know you were here yet," she said, looking at him. He was wearing a new set of dress robes and looked very distinguished.

"I arrived just a few minutes ago. The girls have been keeping me entertained," he explained. "Winky is here as well. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Girls, you behave for Winky. We'll be back really late, so she's going to help you get ready for bed and stay here until we get back." Hermione explained. The girls nodded; they already knew all of this.

Hermione and Severus danced all night at the ball. They had a fabulous time and were barely aware of the fact that they were doubling as chaperones. After the Headmaster sent the students back to their dormitories, Hermione and Severus walked slowly back to Hermione's rooms. She asked him to come in and stay for a while after she relieved Winky. They peeked in at the girls who were fast asleep in Lil's bed, which had been enlarged slightly. Severus took off his outer robes and loosened his tie while Hermione took off her shoes and uncorked a bottle of champagne.

A few minutes later, they were sitting together on the couch with glasses of champagne. Neither one was feeling very sleepy. They sat together enjoying private time to themselves and drinking from the bottle of champagne. A couple of hours after that they had nearly finished the bottle and were becoming very friendly with each other. When the bottle was empty, Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand and led him back to her bedroom.

AN: Yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to jumpstart their relationship without having to up the rating or write soft-core porn. Thus, this is the logical place to stop. Let them have some privacy, folks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Early the next morning the girls woke to find Hermione and Severus still curled up in bed, sleeping off their late night. Fortunately, they had enough sense to know that they couldn't go to sleep naked the night before and had put on some clothes. The two little girls stood beside the bed watching them sleep for a few moments. Zora clutched her favorite teddy bear, Martin, in one arm. Lil had the plush dog that she slept with, Floppy, in her arm. The girls shrugged and climbed into bed, settling in with Hermione and Severus before going back to sleep.

An hour or so later, Hermione sighed as she woke. She opened her eyes to see that Severus was the one stroking her arm.

"We've got company," he whispered when he saw that she was awake. Hermione lifted her head to see that Zora had her arm wrapped up in Hermione's shirt and Lil was down near the foot of the bed wrapped around Severus' leg. Hermione smiled.

"What time is it?" Hermione replied groggily.

"It's almost 9am. I can't say that I'm in a hurry to get up though." he whispered back, reaching over to tuck a lock of hair back behind Hermione's ear.

"We've got to. We've got responsibilities," she whispered back, still not moving.

"Before we get up and the world gets crazy again, I just want to tell you that I had a wonderful night last night, and I can't wait to spend Christmas break with you." Severus whispered.

"Last night was amazing." Hermione whispered back, starting to extract herself from Zora. It wasn't too difficult to extract themselves without waking the girls, as they were both heavy sleepers. Hermione kissed him as he walked over to her on somewhat unsteady legs. "Come on, let's go get in the shower," she whispered into his ear. Severus smirked and pulled her into the attached bathroom. She locked the door, and he cast a Silencing Charm before they got into the shower. Half an hour later they emerged, squeaky clean to find that the girls were still asleep. Severus Flooed down to his rooms to get dressed. Hermione got dressed in blue jeans and a sweater before she woke the girls.

"Good morning girls," she said as they groaned and twisted in her bed.

"Good morning Mummy." Lil yawned.

"Where's my daddy?" Zora asked, looking around. She looked slightly worried.

"Calm down, Zo. He went downstairs to find something for you to wear today." Hermione explained. Zora flopped back into the bed.

"Why did Zora's daddy sleep here last night." Lil asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Severus and I care about each other a lot. We got back very late last night, so I invited him to have a sleepover with me." Hermione explained. Lil nodded and seemed satisfied at that. Hermione got the girls into Lil's child-size bathroom to get ready for the day before Severus returned, clad in his usual uniform, and holding a change of clothes for Zora. Hermione was finding an outfit for Lil when he came in. He snuck up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

At first, Hermione stiffened. It was an unfortunate reaction that most combat veterans had. She relaxed an instant later as she realized it was him.

"Miss me?" he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes," Hermione breathed. She turned around and kissed him quickly before putting Lil's clothes on the bed. Severus put Zora's clothes down as well. Severus looked at his watch.

"Come on, girls. We've got to get downstairs." Severus called toward the bathroom door. Zora skipped out of the bathroom and jumped up to Severus.

"Hi, Daddy!" she chimed. Severus kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, squirt. I brought you some clothes. Hurry up and get dressed now, Zo," he said, smiling at the little girl. He put her down, and Zora ran over to the bed to get dressed. Lil came out of the bathroom next and also headed over toward the bed. Hermione ushered Severus out of the room before her.

Just a couple of minutes later, two bouncy little girls were pulling them out into the corridors. They walked toward the front entrances to help supervise the loading of carriages as most of the students hurried off to Hogsmeade. When most of the students were gone, Severus went to inspect the Slytherin dormitories while Hermione and the girls watched the last carriage roll out of sight before heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

The Great Hall had reverted back to the summer seating arrangement- one table in the middle of the room for faculty and the remaining students. There weren't a lot of students remaining over the holiday, but there were always a few who couldn't or chose not to go for some reason. Harry had always loved Christmas at Hogwarts, but it was the only Christmas he knew. Hermione had stayed before. It wasn't home, but it was still a pretty good way to pass the holiday.

Many of the professors had already disappeared for the holiday. Those that stayed were dressed more casually then they normally would be for a meal. The students sat mostly clustered at the far end of the table of the Headmaster. All of the professors understood how awkward it was for them, but there just wasn't call for more than one table. The girls sprinted across the hall to hug the aged headmaster who was a surrogate grandfather for both of them. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a candy cane for each of them. The girls eyes got big. They reached out to take the candy when Hermione snatched them out of Albus' hand.

"With all due respect Albus, you know the rule as well as the girls do. There are no sweets until after the meal." Hermione said. She put the candy in her pocket for later.

"Hello, Hermione. Where is our dour Potions Master today?" Albus asked, glimmering at her.

"He's inspecting the Slytherin dormitories, but he should be here soon." Hermione responded, helping the girls climb into their lifted seats. Their little group ended up filling up the rest of one side of the table. Zora and Lil were sitting down near the students. Hermione took her seat beside Lil and waited for the others. George Weasley arrived at the meal wearing a Santa hat and whistling Christmas carols. The girls laughed and turned around in their chairs to look at him. He walked up to the girls and greeted each with a big sloppy raspberry on the forehead. The girls shrieked and giggled. He looked mischievously at Hermione.

"I can't do that to you anymore. Your boyfriend would kill me." he said, laughing.

"I'd hardly call him my boyfriend, but yes, he'd kill you" Hermione replied. "That's an extra perk." George laughed and walked around the table to sit across from her.

"Mum told me to tell you that you're welcome at the house on Christmas." he said.

"George, I love your family, but I'm not going anywhere near that place." Hermione said. "It's crazy when only a few of you are there. I can't even imagine the melee of everyone and their spouses/ fiancés/ significant others, not to mention the children. It's a wonder you all fit." George laughed.

"I know. I hate going there before Christmas day. Once Bill & Charlie move in for the holiday, the rest of us are very careful to plan our visits so that we aren't all there at the same time. For instance, I've got tonight from 6-8, but if I don't bugger off quick just before 8 things will be crazy. Percy has the 8-10 spot. As much as I'd love to watch him fight with Mum, I'd rather be safely somewhere else.

Severus was the last to arrive, taking the open seat beside Hermione. They had a great lunch of soup and sandwiches. Lil and Zora had a ball getting the chance to talk to students.

"What's your name?" Zora asked the student beside her.

"Tony Creswell." responded the 4th year.

"Zora Snape. This is Lil Granger." she replied.

"This is Amelia Underhill." he said,

"Pleased to meet you both." Lil said, properly.

"Do you have my Daddy's class? He teaches the one with the pots." Zora asked. The students all sat trying not to snort into their soup.

"Yes, we all take Potions." Tony replied once he had gotten his urge to laugh under control.

"I've never been to his class. He won't let me," Zora explained. "Are you one of the dummerheads?" The students looked confused. "Daddy says I can't come because one of the dummerheads might make their potion 'splode." There was a cackle of laughter at the table, but it didn't come from any of the students who were holding their breaths. Hermione sat at the table nearly bent over from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just listening to Zo." Hermione said, crying from the laughter. "Zora, the word is dunderhead not dummerhead."

"That's right. Are you one of Daddy's dunderheads?" Zora said, turning back to Tony. All the professors started laughing this time with the exception of the Potions Master, who put a hand to his forehead.

"What time were you planning on leaving, Severus?" Albus asked, as his laughter slowed.

"Clearly not soon enough." the dour professor grumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shortly after lunch Severus, Hermione, Zora, and Lil left for Snape Manor. Severus hadn't stayed overnight there for years. He just popped in every few months to make sure everything was in working order. His last such visit was one week prior, so he felt confident in taking his three favorite ladies. They flooed into the front hallway, an elaborate room done entirely in black and white. The resident house elves, knowing that people were coming to stay for a long visit, had outdone themselves. The room seemed to sparkle.

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful." Hermione whispered, reaching to take the girls' hands.

"Just wait until you see the rest of the house," he said. They walked calmly up the stairwell to a hallway full of doors.

"These are all bedrooms, but I had the elves prepare just what we would need, so most of the doors are locked." He led them down the hallway and opened a door. "Girls, this is your room," he said, ushering them into the suite.

The girls' room was fabulous. It was a make-believe paradise. The beds were built to look like they were inside of castles. There were bins full of dress up clothes and two small vanities by the window. There was a basket at the end of each bed for the girls to put the favorite toys they had brought with them. Bookshelves lined one wall and were laden with children's books, coloring books, and photographs. The girls immediately started to play. Severus led Hermione quietly out, shutting the door behind him.

Once out away from the children, Severus bent down to kiss Hermione deeply.

"Mmmmm, I've been wanting to do that since this morning." he murmured. "But now I have a very important question to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Where do you want to sleep?" he asked, waving his hand down the general hallway.

"Well, I tend to get cold at night, especially in the winter, so I'll be needing a room with something tall, dark and sarcastic to curl up with and keep warm." she purred, pressing herself up against him.

"I think that can be arranged. Right this way." Severus choked. He took her by the hand and led her just a couple doors down the hallway. He opened another door to a room that was just right. In the center of the room was a large four-poster bed with tan bedding. The walls were a creamy color, with the exception of the largest wall, which was forest green. All of the furniture in the room was cherry stained wood. Hermione flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm so tired that I think I could stay in bed all week." she announced to the world.

"Well, I'd be happy to let you, except I don't think I can take care of two little girls all by myself." Severus replied, sitting down beside her.

"Oh don't be silly. You're a wonderful father to Zo. I'm sure you could keep Lil alive as well." Hermione noted.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to try." he retorted, pulling her up off the bed. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house while the girls play."

"Okay, but only if we can put them to bed early tonight." she whined.

"I'll see what I can do about wearing them out after the grand tour." Severus chuckled, pushing her out of the room. He showed her all over the manor house- the sitting rooms, the dining room, the library, the gardens, his Potions laboratory, the study, and the ballroom. The ended the tour standing in the middle of the ballroom floor. "Well, now what would you like to do?" he asked. Hermione waved her wand to charm music out of nowhere and turned to him. Severus laughed, "Okay."

They had twirled around the ballroom a couple of times before the girls wandered down.

"Daddy, is this really our house?" Zora asked when they stopped.

"Yes, this is our house." he responded.

"Then we have the best house in the whole whole world!" Zora cheered. "We're going to go play outside."

"Be careful, and make sure you stay on the grounds!" Hermione called after the two retreating backs.

"I love this house because the girls can entertain themselves, and we are able to entertain each other." Severus said, pulling Hermione closer for a kiss.

"Let's go sit by the Christmas tree." Hermione suggested. She and Severus walked to the sitting room where the elaborate Christmas tree was set up and glowing. The magical lights twinkled and the ornaments shined. It was the most beautiful tree Hermione had seen outside of Hogwarts. Severus had Milly the house elf bring them some tea. They drank it and watched the tree in companionable silence.

That evening they had a dinner as a family, then everyone moved into the sitting room. The girls changed into their pajamas and waited for Severus to start. He was going to read them Christmas stories before bedtime. Zora settled on Hermione's lap while Lil sat at the other end of the couch, her arms draped over the arm so she could watch Severus read. He read to them for almost an hour with his rich, silky voice touching every word. The girls were almost asleep when he stopped, and Hermione was a little drowsy as well. The carried two sleepy girls upstairs and tucked them into bed. Tomorrow they would wake up very early clamoring for presents. Severus and Hermione put the Christmas presents under the tree once the girls were asleep. They then headed to bed. With the likelihood of being awoken at five in the morning reasonably high, they wanted to turn in early. They changed into pajamas and curled up together in bed, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Sure enough, just after five the next morning, the pair were joined by two giggly girls bouncing on the bed.

"It's Christmas!" Zora shouted, jumping high on the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Lil. Merry Christmas, Zo." Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Merry Christmas Mummy," Lil replied, hugging her.

"Let's go see if there is anything under that big tree." Severus suggested climbing out of bed and putting on his robe. The girls slid and sprinted out of the room. Hermione got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and followed them.

In houses with small children, chaos rules on Christmas morning. The girls separated the presents and tore in. Hermione and Severus each had a small pile of gifts to open as well. Albus had given Hermione a lovely set of quills, while Severus had received a book on parenting. Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione a new hat, scarf, and gloves. Severus opened his package to reveal a knitted green sweater with a large silver S on the front. Hermione laughed while Severus scowled.

"Be glad, if we were going to the Weasley's today, you'd have to wear that." Hermione pointed out. Severus put the sweater back in the box and moved on. Lucius had send him a silk cravate, and his mother sent him dragonhide boots. Hermione received a book on defensive theory from Ron. Harry sent her a new dark detector for her office and a coupon for one free demonstration. Finally, they were down to the presents they had picked out for each other. Severus opened his cauldron and vials first; he was delighted. Hermione opened the box with her necklace and gasped.

"Severus! It's gorgeous!" she said breathlessly.

"It's almost a beautiful as you are." Severus whispered, taking the necklace from her and putting it around her neck.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied.

They sat together on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head on his chest while the girls opened the rest of their gifts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the holiday break was relaxing. The girls were occupied with new toys and a new house to explore. Severus and Hermione spent time with the girls, time together, and time alone. As much as they enjoyed spending time together, opportunities to spend the afternoon alone were rare in their current situations. Hermione thought the grounds to the manor were amazing, and it was bound to be beautiful in warmer weather. Severus told her that there were several gardens in the spring, and there were walking paths into the mountains behind the manor that were impassable during winter months. Severus spent time working in his private lab, happy to know that Zora was occupied and in good hands while he worked. Both professors felt bad using Winky and their colleagues to watch the girls while they got research completed, but it was a necessity. In the evenings, they would all sit together in the sitting room and read or play games before bed.

Soon enough, it was time for the merry band to head back to Hogwarts for the second half of the year. They packed up all their possessions and took the Floo back to Hogwarts, returning to their separate suites and separate lives.

The night before the students came back, the professors all gathered for dinner with the students who had remained over the holiday. Hermione was pleased to see that the students seemed to have adjusted to the change during their week alone with only a few faculty. The group seemed more relaxed, despite the issue of the professors now all being present. Hermione and Lil arrived before many of the others and took their usual places at the table.

"How were your holidays Lil?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"It was very good." the little girl replied.

"Did you get nice things for Christmas?" Albus asked.

"Yes. I got a lot of new toys and books." Lil replied.

"We had a nice vacation." Hermione said, noting that Lil hadn't wanted to talk about it for some reason, but the professors weren't taking their cue. Fortunately George Weasley walked in at that moment. He hurried over to Lil and blew a raspberry on the top of her head, causing her to giggle hysterically. He sat down on Hermione's other side.

"He's had you all break, I get to sit next to you at dinner." George said, "So how was your vacation, love?"

"It was relaxing and very pleasant, thank you. How was a merry Weasley Christmas?" she asked.

"Loud and chaotic. You missed a good show though; Percy's youngest, Elmyria, displayed her first magical act. It took us hours to fix Ron's hair back. Ginny finally just coaxed the tot to change it back. It was really a good laugh." George recalled, chuckling at the mental images. Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good holiday. Molly wasn't too upset was she?" Hermione asked.

"No, she understood that you had other plans, but I think you'll have to come next year to make it up to her. She wants you to bring Lil by sometime as well." George explained.

"That could be difficult to arrange before school lets out for the summer, but I suppose she'll understand." Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, just don't push her understanding back much after summer break begins or she won't be so thrilled." George warned.

"Point taken."

By this time, most of the faculty and remaining students had arrived in the Great Hall and seated themselves around the table. Severus was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to sit near Hermione at dinner, but not as disappointed as Zora was not to be near Lil. He appeased the little girl by picking seats close to the students, so that she could talk to them.

Over the next few months, Severus and Hermione's relationship grew deeper still. Now they were almost to the point of moving in together. The girls were having great fun with sleepovers three or four times a week. The girls were aware of their respective parent's relationship, but they were completely fine with it. One perk of having young children who had already survived being orphaned or abandoned then adopted was that they had a very flexible definition of family.


	14. Chapter 14

AN- You will probably notice a significant change at this point in the story. I'm now starting to get tired of the idea, so I'm just going to try to get it to a good stopping place in a few chapters. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it!

Chapter 14

January flew by as Hermione and Severus were both sucked back into teaching, reestablishing their routines and adjusting to their new relationship. Before they knew it, it was almost Valentine's Day. The Headmaster had mercifully decided that they did not need to have a Valentine's Day dance as there had already been one formal celebration. Some of the other professors did rally to make sure that Severus and Hermione both had Valentine's night off of hall duties, and Minerva volunteered to play with the girls so that they could go out. Severus made reservations at a nice restaurant in Hogsmeade. Hermione wasn't a big fan of the holiday, so he wanted to show her how much he loved her without making her feel cliché.

On the evening of Valentine's Day, Hermione met Severus at the front doors while Minerva had both of the girls in at dinner with the rest of the faculty and all the students. It was nice to dress up but still kind of sneak out of the castle. They walked arm in arm down the path to town. It was very different from the first time they had left school for dinner. For one thing, they were now both relaxed and enjoying being away from the children for a little while. For another, they were both quite bundled up as they trekked through two inches of the previous night's snowfall. Finally, they arrived at their destination- a charming little Greek restaurant.

"Oh Severus, that was amazing. I can't believe I didn't even know this place was here." Hermione said, as she leaned back into her chair following the meal.

"It's a gem to be sure. I'm glad you like it; it has been one of my favorites for several years now." he replied, sipping his water. They paid for the meal and walked outside to find that it was snowing lightly. They walked around Hogsmeade, laughing and talking about their relationship.

"Hermione, I wanted tonight to be special but not a cliché Valentine's Day. I just need to tell you that I love you more than anything else in the world." Severus said, pulling her to sit beside him on a bench overlooking Hogsmeade's town square.

"I love you too, Severus. Sometimes I love you so much I would shout it from the roof of Hogwarts if all the students wouldn't think I had completely lost my mind." Hermione replied. They kissed, but their love just wasn't enough to keep them warm; Hermione shivered.

Severus laughed. "How about we continue this discussion cozied up with some hot chocolate in a booth at the Three Broomsticks?" he suggested.

"Hot chocolate would be amazing." Hermione answered, standing up. They walked over to the Hogsmeade hot spot and settled in with large mugs of hot chocolate. An hour or so later they were back in Severus' rooms be grateful for someone else taking care of the girls and giving them the whole night to themselves.

At the very end of February Severus made a very important and very secret trip to Hogsmeade one day during his free period. It was difficult to go at a time when neither Hermione nor Zora nor Albus would be expecting him anywhere. He visited the same little shop where he bought Hermione's Christmas present and had a ring custom made. He worked with the house elves on a very special and top-secret plan to surprise Hermione. He knew how important the students were to her, so even though he was very against letting the students see anything related to their private life, Severus was willing to work his proposal in front of the whole school. It helped too that they had had several conversations about getting married, so he was positive that she wouldn't say no.

He had arranged with the house elves to have Hermione's favorite dessert, cheesecake with strawberry topping, this evening. They were to place the ring inside the piece of cake that would be appearing at Hermione's usual seat at the table. He got to dinner early to make sure that they would be sitting in their usual places. Everything would be perfect. Severus pondered the emotions he was feeling. If he knew what her answer was going to be, why were there butterflies the size of cauldrons in his stomach? He was glad Zoraida was right beside him to provide ample distraction. He hadn't mentioned anything to either of the girls, knowing that they would have a hard time keeping it a secret. Zora was chattering happily about how Hermione had promised to take them outside to play tomorrow afternoon if the weather was nice. Zora kept prattling off all the different games that she and Lil could play outside. The poor little girls hadn't been outside for very long at a time since fall. They had gone out to play in the snow some, but Lil didn't like being out there for long.

Hermione and Lil arrived just before the meal began and took their customary seats. Severus tried very hard to act casual. He must have been doing a bad job of it, since Hermione kept giving him funny looks. In Severus' opinion, this may have been the longest meal in the history of Hogwarts. He pushed food around his plate while Hermione delicately cut her roast chicken, which she seemed to be intent on eating at a painfully slow speed.

Finally, it was time for dessert to be served. Hermione didn't even notice the ring at first. It was sticking up from the cake just as he had requested. He didn't want her to choke on it accidentally.

"…so that was when I told him that he could either straighten up or plan of detentions with Mr. Filch from now until the end of the year." Hermione said, wrapping up her story. Severus stared at her cake while Hermione was gesturing with her fork. She noticed his gaze and looked down. She saw something shiny in her cheesecake and set down her fork, using her fingers to gently pull the object out. It was a diamond ring, and a fairly large one, in a white gold setting- just a simple diamond solitaire sitting in her dessert. She looked at Severus who was looking back at her as she wiped off the ring with her cloth napkin.

"Severus, is this what I think it is?" she asked quietly, barely breathing.

"If you think it is my quiet way of asking you if you would be my partner in life for the rest of eternity, then yes, it is. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asked quietly, almost whispering it. They were leaning towards each other now, almost as close as they could get while still each sitting in his or her own chair. Some of the others along the staff table had noticed the events occurring before their very eyes.

"Yes. With every fiber of my being, yes." Hermione whispered back. She through her arms around her new fiancé in a moment of reckless abandon. Severus, having his own moment, grinned wildly. The craning heads and awws coming from members of the faculty attracted the gaze of many of the students while Severus was sliding the ring onto Hermione's finger. The lovebirds looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do now. They both felt like snogging senselessly but were painfully aware of the room full of students and two little girls that were present. They would have to put off much further celebration until later on.

"Mum?" Lil asked, breaking the awkward moment, "Are you going to eat that cheesecake?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione was thrilled about her engagement to Severus. He wasn't always the happiest person, but he was kind and funny. He was a great Dad to Zora, so she knew he would be good to Lil as well. For her, he could be combative, or romantic, or sympathetic, or intellectual, whatever she needed from him at the moment.

She liked to look at the ring and fantasize about what her life as Professor Snape would be like. She imagined exotic vacations during the summer, winter evenings spent curled up by the fire, and endless Saturday lovemaking once the girls were old enough for Hogwarts. The other professors, those who knew her and Severus well were happy for them. They came up to the couple at meals to congratulate them and look at the ring. The students looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind. Lil and Zora were so excited to become sisters once the situation was explained to them. They wanted Severus and Hermione to marry right away. Meanwhile, they maintained their separate rooms and routines.

Hermione had arranged to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny in Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon to tell them of her engagement. She hoped her friends would be happy for her. Severus was happy to keep an eye on both of the girls while she was in Hogsmeade. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend either, so there wouldn't be any students in Hogsmeade disrupting her afternoon.

At three o'clock, Hermione kissed Severus good-bye and told the girls she would see them both at dinnertime before she left the castle. The sun was shining brightly, but a brisk wind kept it from feeling warm. Hermione walked straight down the path and into the Three Broomsticks where Ron was already waiting. She slid into the booth across from him and waved to Rosmerta. She knew the bartender would bring her usual drink shortly.

"Hi Hermione. You look great." Ron said politely, sipping his drink, mulled mead.

"Thank you, Ron. How is everything with you?" she asked.

"Well, I've missed being able to spend time with you and Lil, but otherwise I'm fine. I'm up for a promotion at work soon."

"That's wonderful Ron! I'm so excited for you!" Hermione cheered, grinning at her friend. Harry and Ginny sauntered into the establishment just as Rosmerta was delivering Hermione's whiskey sour. The woman looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Anything for you two?" she asked.

"A pint for me, Rosie." Harry said, plopping down beside Ron.

"Butterbeer please." Ginny said, sitting gracefully beside Hermione.

"Ginny, why aren't you drinking with us?" Ron asked. "Are you trying do make us look bad?"

"Well, I was going to wait until a little later to tell, you both, but Harry and I are pregnant." Ginny said, grinning.

"Ginny that's wonderful!" Hermione cheered, giving her best girlfriend a huge hug.

"Yes, congratulations." Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry and Ginny had gotten married in October. They eloped to avoid having Ministry coverage of the wedding. Hermione and the Weasley family served as their witnesses and only guests. Hermione had written the press release that they issued after the happy couple was seen safely off on their honeymoon.

Once everyone had a drink, Harry looked at Hermione.

"So, not that these little gatherings aren't just wonderful, but what was it that you wanted to tell us, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. She shucked off her cloak and slowly pulled her gloves off, first the right hand, then the left. Ginny's eyes caught the sparkle of the diamond on her left hand.

"Oh Hermione, that's beautiful!" she gasped.

"So you're engaged to Snape?" Ron asked.

"I am engaged to Severus, and I'm very very happy." she smiled. Ginny took the opportunity to hug Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you!" the redhead gushed.

"Congratulations Hermione." Harry said, smiling. Ron continued to pout.

"Thanks, I was a little afraid that you guys wouldn't be able to see through our past and be happy for me." Hermione said pointedly, looking at Ron a little disappointedly. Ron refused to meet her gaze. Harry elbowed him in the side.

"Of course we're happy for you. If you're happy, Ginny and I are happy, and you are clearly very happy." Harry said. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"So how is Lil?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lil is wonderful. She has adjusted very well to life within the castle. It helps to have Zora there so she always has a playmate. I think the girls may be even more excited about Severus and I getting married than we are." Hermione said.

"I miss that kid. I wish you had been able to bring her with you." Harry said, finishing his drink.

"Well, why don't you walk back up to the castle with me. You can spend a little time with Lilura, meet Zora, and maybe even get to know Severus a little bit." Hermione suggested.

"That does sound like fun, and we didn't really have any plans for the evening." Ginny said,

"And it would be nice to see all of our old haunts again. Okay, we're in! Let's go!" Harry said, standing up. Ginny and Hermione also stood up.

"You lot go on ahead, I miss Lil, but I'm not interested in seeing the greasy bat or meeting his kid." Ron said bitterly.

The way that he was acting really hurt Hermione, but it helped that Harry and Ginny were okay with it. She refused to let Ron make her feel guilty. She, Harry, and Ginny donned their cloaks, gloves, and hats and headed back to the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione walked with Harry and Ginny down to Severus' dungeon quarters. She had already discussed with him the possibility of bringing her friends back with her for a visit, so he shouldn't be surprised.

The scene that they walked into shocked everyone, including Hermione. Lil and Zora were at the little kitchenette with Winky, who was teaching them how to make cookies. Both girls had little aprons and little chef's hats on; they looked incredibly cute. Severus' living quarters, however, did not look so cute. There was flour all over everything and a big glob of dough covering every inch of the counter. Severus had been getting a little more laid-back about things, but he was still a neat freak. Hermione wasn't nearly as particular, but this level of mess was upsetting her.

"Girls!" she shouted, "What's going on here?"

"Mum! We're just making cookies." Lil said, rounding the corner, "Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! You're here!" The little girl ran up to Harry who scooped her up off the ground.

"My my, Miss Lilura. I do believe you've grown a foot since I last saw you." Harry remarked.

"It's the food here. It's every bit as good as you said." Lil said, grinning and hugging him.

"We've got to get this mess cleaned up before Severus sees it." Hermione grumbled, taking out her wand and scourgifying everything she could.

"Do you think Daddy will be mad?" Zora asked quietly, stepping just into view.

"Not too mad, but he won't be mad at all if we get it all cleaned up before he sees. Where is your daddy, Z?" Hermione asked.

"He had to go. There was a 'mergancy with some of the students. He called Winky and told us to be good." she said. "We were trying to make him cookies for when he gets back."

"That would cheer him up. Why don't you girls get back to making cookies, and try not to make the mess any worse. We'll clean up the mess that was already made." Hermione said sweetly. Zora was the picture of innocence standing there so shyly. Her blond hair was coming out of her braids, and she had flour on her nose. Lil rushed back to the kitchen with her to finish baking. Right now, the worst was over, and soon there would be hot cookies.

Hermione wasn't so good at large-scale cleaning spells, so it was very fortunate that Ginny was there. Large-scale cleaning spells were pretty much the only kind of cleaning spell used in the Weasley house.

Winky finished the cookies and got both of the girls cleaned up. Before too long, they were sitting in a clean living room snacking on warm cookies and milk.

"Zora, I'd like you to meet two very good friends of mine. This is my friend Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. Harry, Ginny, this is Zora Snape." Hermione said, officially introducing the two groups. She didn't really expect shy Zora to warm up to them right away, even though they both of full Lil approval. Right now, Lil was sitting on the couch with Harry and Ginny. Zora had opted to sit on Hermione's lap in the large armchair. She didn't know these people, and she was tired from the day. Hermione was accepting of Zora's shyness.

The group chatted for a while before Severus returned, sweeping into the dungeon. Hermione spoke to him as soon as the portrait closed.

"Severus, guess who came for a visit!" she called.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." he said, nodding at each of them.

"Please, you're marrying our best friend, it's Harry and Ginny." Ginny replied.

"Daddy, we made cookies!" Zora said, scrambling off Hermione's lap to pick up a cookie from the plate for him. Severus sat down in the chair next to Hermione's and accepted the cookie, allowing Zora onto his lap as well.

"So what was the problem?" Hermione asked.

"There was a fight in the Slytherin common room." he explained.

"Was anyone injured?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No one was seriously injured, though one student had to be taken to the hospital wing." he said. "So what have I missed besides cookies?"

Lil and Zora began to fill him in on everything that had happened since he left, blow by blow. After that, there was a long, easy conversation with the Potters. Severus was surprised at how easy it was to speak to the Potters. He had planned to make an effort for Hermione's sake to get along with her friends, but he found that effort wasn't really required. Occasionally he and Harry would get the conversation backed into a corner, but Hermione and Ginny were adept at getting away from that.

Before long, Severus heard himself inviting the Potter's to stay for dinner. They dined in the privacy of his rooms, having sent a note to the Headmaster that he and Hermione had company and thus, would not be dining in the Great Hall.

He could see that the visit was good for Hermione. She was glowing and happy when talking to Ginny. Severus realized that he alone could not meet all of her needs. She would need girlfriends as well. He was just pleased that he could get along so easily with her best friend. The girls moved back and forth between Zora's playroom and the living room where the adults were talking.

It shocked Harry a lot when the girls came in a few hours after dinner and Lil went to sit beside Severus Snape. He had never pictured the Potions master as someone who would be good with children. It was shocking to Harry and Ginny who were outsiders and new to this family to see Lilura Granger fall asleep with her head on Severus Snape's shoulder. Still more shocking was the skill and ease with which Severus Snape, feared Hogwarts Potions professor, picked up the sleeping girl and carried her back off to the children's bedroom before he came back to gather Zora who had decided she really liked Ginny and was sleeping on the arm of the couch beside the redhead.

Soon after, Harry and Ginny excused themselves, Flooing home from the fireplace in Snape's living room. It had been a very strange evening. It was productive though. Ginny and Hermione had set a date when Ginny would return to help Hermione with wedding plans. Severus had managed to get along with them both and maybe forge the beginnings of a friendship. They were all determined to be friends because of their common element- Hermione.

The next weekend Ginny came to visit Hermione and has out plans for the wedding. Both Hermione and Severus wanted something very small and quiet. They decided to use the Room of Requirement. It wouldn't be too hard then to keep reporters and others out of the wedding, while guests would be able to find it easily. Ginny was going to serve as Hermione's matron of honor while Severus wanted his friend Rudolph Markowitz to be his Best Man. The two men were good friends, though Hermione had not yet met Rudolph. He was researching in Russia. The Headmaster would be officiating. Lil and Zora would stand up with them because they were part of the family. Hermione made the guest list, as far as she knew, the Weasley family and the Hogwarts faculty and staff. She didn't know whom Severus would want to invite, but she sent the list down to him for additions before they sent out invitations. Severus was working in his lab replenishing some potions for Madame Pomfrey, so Hermione was also keeping an eye on the girls.

The guest list returned about half an hour later with a few additions. She knew that Severus wasn't close to a lot of people outside of Hogwarts either, and they were only inviting trusted individuals, close friends, and family. He had added a few former Order members Hermione hadn't thought of, and a cousin. Ginny got the invitations organized and mailed out while Hermione browsed through Madame Malkin's catalogue of robes for special occasions. She would have her own dress custom made, but the girls could wear something from the catalog. She found a simple ivory dress tied with black ribbon that would suit both of the girl's colorings. She called the girls in to take their measurements and sent the order off. They then visited until Severus came to a stopping point in his work and came upstairs. The date they picked was in two weeks, so there was much to do. Ginny watched the girls while Hermione and Severus worked with the Room of Requirement in organizing decorations and seating for the ceremony and reception. Then they put together a list of their favorite hors d'euvres for the house elves and a description of what kind of cake they wanted. Severus went down to deliver the instructions before continuing with his Potions work. When Hermione and Ginny were ready to go to Diagon Alley to find Hermione's dress, they called George to come play with the girls until Severus finished his work.

Hermione felt bad about shuffling the girls around so much, but they seemed to like having so many of their favorite people visit and stay with them in one day. Most of the time, they were with Hermione, Severus, or Winky.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day before the wedding, Hermione felt absolutely crazed. Ginny and Harry had arrived and were staying with Hermione and Lil in their rooms. They would be substituting for Hermione and Severus while they were on their honeymoon. Ginny wanted to get a feel for what it would be like to be a working parent, so she had Harry agreed to take over Hermione and Severus' lives for a week. Harry would teach Hermione's classes while Ginny taught Severus' Potions lessons. They would also be taking care of Lil and Zora. Hermione had written down the basic schedule they followed during the week, so Harry and Ginny wouldn't be flying blind. They also had received lessons in the girls' routines.

Hermione had double-checked everything. She inspected her dress and the girls' dresses, the decorations in the Room of Requirement, the guest list and RSVPs, the plans for their new family quarters, and the menu for the reception. Ginny, Harry and Severus had all be trying to get her to calm down. She was still teaching lessons during all of this. The students were aware of what would be happening the next day, though they could still scarcely believe someone would willingly bind herself to the grouchy Potions Master. Harry was spending the day observing so that he could learn some names and get a feel for the routine of the students. They were thrilled that THE Harry Potter would be teaching for a week.

Ginny was getting a similarly though less blatant warm welcome in the dungeons. The students were excited to have a whole week without having to worry about run-ins with the professor. He wouldn't even be in the castle, so the worst faculty member to have roaming the halls wouldn't be there. They didn't dare show much reaction in class, but there were many friendly smiles thrown Ginny's way. She was having a good time watching Severus try to keep up his mean and horrible persona while he was receiving so many well wishes from other faculty. She could tell that he was very happy. He taught classes and managed students all while having a somewhat dreamy expression. Ginny wanted to ask what he was daydreaming about, but they're friendship wasn't that close yet.

Harry was having quite the opposite experience in dealing with Hermione. She buzzed around at record levels all day. She was much clumsier than normal, knocking over a whole stack of third year essays she had graded. She repeated herself, forgot things, and just seemed wild. The effect was somewhat scarier to the students who were used to a very calm, composed professor. Harry too would have been frightened if he hadn't seen behavior like this from her many times before. To many, she may have seemed skiddish and terrified. Harry knew from their many years of friendship that she was nervous and excited. It wasn't too far from how she acted before major exams. The war was the only thing he had not seen her behave like this for. Right before a battle, Hermione was very solemn and preferred not to talk.

After the fifth years left the room, Harry felt the need to intercede.

"Hermione, breathe." he said calmly.

"But I've just got to…" she rushed.

"No Hermione, stop. Breathe." he asserted, grabbing her upper arms. Hermione obeyed this time, closing her eyes and breathing deeply with Harry for a few moments. When she was finally calm, Harry released her.

"Everything will be perfect, 'Mione. It always works out. Just breathe." he whispered. "Why don't you meditate for awhile. It's just the seventh years left; I can handle it."

"Okay. What are you going to teach them?" she asked.

"You leave that up to me." he said. He took her Muggle iPod out of her bag, putting it in Hermione's hand.

"Alright, I'll be over in the corner if you need me." she said absentmindedly. Hermione walked over to a corner and transfigured a chair into a floor mat. She sat cross-legged on the mat, put her headphones on and slowly backed out of reality. Harry watched her visibly relax before turning back to the empty classroom. He needed a simple lesson for seventh years. He took one more look at Hermione before settling on a lesson. If it didn't take the entire period, he would just let them out a little early; it wouldn't be the end of the world. He magically whisked away the tables and chairs and laid a thick foam cover on the floor. He had just finished when students started arriving.

The first few seventh years that arrived seemed very nervous. The chairs and tables were gone and the floor was odd feeling. Normally that meant a demonstration day. Harry Potter was perched on top of Professor Granger's desk, something no one else would dare to do. The professor, while not immediately visible, could later be spotted sitting rigidly in the corner.

"Good afternoon everyone, kindly set your bags along the edges of the room, take off your shoes and choose a place to sit." Harry said as they filed in. The students ended up sitting in roughly what the classroom arrangement was before. When everyone had arrived, Harry quickly took roll, kicked off his own shoes, and flopped to the floor in front of the desk.

"Hello everyone. My name is Harry Potter, and I'll be filling in for Professor Granger next week while she's honeymooning. Since I am not a professor, you may call me Harry. I am an Auror. Can anyone describe for the class what an auror is?" he asked. There were several hands. Harry pointed at someone.

"An Auror is kind of like a spy or police officer in the Muggle world. Prior to and during the war, they were hunters of wizards who practiced Dark Arts." the girl said.

"That's a fairly accurate working definition. I can't go into great deal about what I do without disclosing confidential information about ongoing projects, but my job, in general, is to address witches and wizards who may pose a danger to themselves or others. We also serve as security in the Ministry and other major venues. An important part of training for my position is being able to handle stress." Harry lectured, "How many of you feel stressed?" Almost every hand in the room went up.

"You're in your seventh year, so you should be feeling rather stressed. Stress from trying to get the best possible grades, trying to figure out what you want to go into after school, trying to win the House and Quidditch cups, trying to meet that certain someone. All these things can really stress us out. What do you do to release and relieve that stress?"

"Fly."

"Play cards."

"Eat chocolate."

"Sleep."

"Hang out with my friends." the students replied.

"Those are all good things to do when you're stressed, but what would you do if flying weren't safe, you were alone or nearly alone, you didn't have chocolate, and you couldn't completely shut down?" Harry asked. The students looked at him, bewildered. "Everybody take five deep breaths." The students complied and looked at him again.

"Feel any better?" he asked. They smiled. "If you are in a slightly safer environment, you can engage in activities such as what your professor is doing right now." he explained, waving a hand over toward Hermione.

"Is she okay?" one of the students asked.

"She'll be fine. Right now she's in a fairly deep state of meditation. What I would like to do today is show you all some simple things you can do to relax. These should come in handy right before a test, while you're studying for your NEWTS, or even when you can't sleep at night. Let's all spread out," he said.

Harry led the class through a variety of relaxation activities. At the proper time, he released them from class. The students left very quietly and calmly after 45 minutes of deep breathing and relaxation. Fortunately, it was their last class of the day. Harry returned the room to rights before slowly raising Hermione from her stupor.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny took the girls back to Hermione's rooms so that the happy couple could have some alone time before they parted ways until the wedding. They went out to walk around the lake.

"Harry and Ginny told me you were panicked today." Severus said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I know. I've just been thinking about all the things that could go wrong tomorrow. I mean, it's supposed to be the best day of our lives, and I just want everything to be perfect." she rushed out. Severus smiled but didn't say anything. "How is it that you aren't freaking out too? You've been a bachelor forever, and tomorrow all of that is going to change!"

"Hermione, my world has been flipped upside-down several times this year. Tomorrow, when we are officially bound, nothing is going to change. I cannot love you any more than I do today. I already consider us a family. I'm pleased that finally being married will give us a better living situation that this constant moving back and forth. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. But, my dear, every day has been better than the day before. Every day that I get to spend with you, Lilura, and Zoraida will be the best day of my life. Tomorrow is just another day. Tomorrow we stand up and tell others how much we love each other. But I already know how much you love me, and I hope you know how much I love you. In the grand scheme of things, tomorrow is just another day." Severus said, hugging her close. Hermione wondered how she could ever have managed to live for so long without this wizard in her life.

The End


End file.
